I'm Different Now
by Chelsea Cullen Whitlock
Summary: Bella is now a Uley. And plus Paul Imprinted on her. But Paul used to bully Bella. Now in La Push, Bella's life is going up and down, love and hate for only Paul Lahote. Will she love Paul like she was meant to, or will she hurt him like he did before?
1. Preface

Preface

I hated him once, when we were young and stupid, but now I love him, with everything I have. I would give him my whole life, my whole being, my soul to him ...

_But would he do the same?_

I hate him for all the pain he gave me to me before. For all the things he did to me. For all the things he said. He now asks for my forgiveness ...

_But can I forgive him?_

I have to love him, for a reason. The reason. The _Imprint_. But I can stop it, for sure. I can break it and then, I can have a choice to whom I can be with? To whom I can love ...

_But can I? Love another than Paul?_

He says he loves me. Love, is a powerful word. He uses the word love to much. Does he even mean it? To much it hurts, to know that he loved someone else ...

_But does he? Love someone else?_

I feel a pull to him. That I must be with him. That I must be his. It hurts, to be without him, without his touch, or warmness or his heartbreaking smile - for he - hopefully - only gives to me ...

_But I can live without him, can't I?_

Sam says it the imprint, I say it's me. I want to be him, to love him. I want to tell him I love him. I truly do. I need him! I want him! And that fact scares me. So much but I love him!

_But can my heart take it? All the pain and love together?_

Everyone says different things, but it all adds up to this: Follow your heart and so I did ... And look were that got me.


	2. I'm Back But I'm Not Wanted

Chapter 1

I'm Back But I'm Not Wanted

* * *

><p><em>Can't believe how small the world is. My older brother is best friends with the ones who bullied me. Ha! Such a small world!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh look it's Isabella Marie Swan!" Jacob Black shouted, across the playground, when he saw me.<em>

_"Why, hello, there Isabella." Quil Alteara, sarcastically said, popping next to me. I started to walk faster._

_"How's life, chubby?" Jared Cameron asked, laughing, obviously, following me. I was now on the verge of tears._

_"Yeah, how life, down there?" Embry Call, asking, following Jared's question._

_"Guys, leave 'Little Miss Chubby' alone now." Paul Lahote said, the only guy I have a crush on. Pathetic, I know. He bullies me but I like him. Maybe he's being nice now. But why?_

_"Aw, Paul has a crush on Chubby - Wubby." Jared said, punching Paul's shoulder, lightly, I think, I hope._

_"Shut up man! She fat and ugly! I want a girl who's hot and beautiful, not her." Paul shouted. I was now crying, only Paul can_

_make me cry. "See? And she cries! Such a baby!" He continued._

_"Stop! Go away! I hate you!" I shouted to them. They were silent for a second then started laughing. I went up to Paul and kneeled his groin. He cried out in pain. I then ran home, now missing my bus._

_As I got home, I slammed the door. My mum jumped from the sound. She saw me and asked, "Aw, baby, are you okay?"_

_"Mum ... Can we go! I hate it here! I want to move!" I said, crying. She cradled me and head me tight._

_"Baby, tell me what happened?" she asked._

_"Mum, they were bullying me again. Mum, I want to go!" I couldn't stop crying._

_"Okay, baby, pack up and we'll head to the airport."_

That day, I knew my mother would never leave me, but now, it all changes. "I don't regret leaving mum. I never did." I said, to my mum's gravestone. "Mum, everything hurts. You're gone, Phil's gone and now I have to move back to La Push, where all the nightmares come to life." I started to cry. "Mama, why did you leave me? I know you were in pain, but why? Mama, I need you. It hurts, so much." I wiped my tears away. "But what you taught me, I'll always remember it. I will stand up for myself, I always will. I promise you that mama, I promise." I wiped all the tears away and when I was calm and ready, I went to my car and drove to the airport.

I was sitting near the window, in the plane, with my notebook and iPod, I was listening to a song I wrote and yes, I write songs, and yes again, I am that vain to add my own album to my iPod. I grabbed my notebook and I started to draw.

I drew a red and orange Phoenix, a black and silver Dragon and a grey wolf (That was nearly the same size as a horse, but only two times bigger), for some reason. But then again, I did have a weird dream about it.

_I saw sitting on a log, in a clearing, somewhere. I then remember it was the place where I used to cry when Paul and his gang bullied me. I was in a meadow in between Forks and La Push, surrounded by trees, tall and small. I looked around, remembering the times I used to come here. I mostly enjoy the wind; it always makes me calm and the rain. I used to dance around in the rain and start singing random songs and acting weird and stupid._

_I laughed quietly. I then looked up when I heard flapping. So loud, I thought. I looked up and saw a massive Dragon. It was coloured black but has a hint of silver on it. It was so big. It had piercing blue eyes, it looked familiar. I got scared but wondered why it was here. Dragons aren't real, are they? The Dragon landed near me. I started to walk to it slowly, scared it will run or worse, get me hurt. As I approached the Dragon, I started to pat it. And it actually let me. It was weird but also cool and comforting. It wanted me not to be scared. I didn't understand why._

_They I heard another flapping noise but much louder than the Dragon. I then saw a Phoenix and damn was it big. It was red and orange. The orange colour made it look like the big bird had flames. It's eyes where bright orange. It landed on a tree branch. I feel sorry for the branch, the bird is so big! The branch must've broken by now. I didn't want to go near the Phoenix. I was scared. It looked at me like I was the prey and it was a predator._

_I then, surprisingly heard growling. I looked to my left and saw a silver wolf, with deep, chocolate brown eyes. It was telling me to run. What's wrong with it? Maybe it's a werewolf, but it was so big to be one. But I've only seen one person in wolf form that's a werewolf and that's me. But if it's a wolf, why is it telling me to run?_

_Just then, the Dragon lunged at the Wolf, the Phoenix lunged at the Dragon and the Wolf lunged at the Phoenix. It happened quickly. The Dragon got hurt, the Phoenix flew away and the Wolf was injured, bleeding on the forest floor, looking for help. For me._

I shivered, remembering that dream. It was really weird, maybe it's telling me something, but what? After a few hours of drawing, I then went to sleep.

I woke up from my peaceful sleep and yawned. I got my notepad and started writing.

I understand why mama left me. She was in pain and so was step dad, Phil. But now I'm going to the place where my nightmares turn real, my personal hell. I remember them all. Jacob Black, Quil Alteara, Embry Call, Jared Cameron and the person I loved and also hate, Paul Lahote. I will have my revenge. They will be surprised, by the old Bella, that they thought they can easily hurt, the ugly and rotten, that is now the new Bella, sexy as hell, fierce and so much more better. I'm sure there're still in La Push, I'll be there and I'll be waitin' for them.

But revenge aside, my brother, or step - brother, Sam Uley and Emily young, his fiancé, is letting me stay with them. So generous.

But the only problem is, is that I might phase. they can't know I'm a werewolf. I have to lie, like I always do.

"Ah, excuse me miss, would you get my pen on the floor." A tall, tanned man asked me, that sat next to me.

"Sure." I replied, picking up his pen. He was about in his 30s.

"Sorry for reading your erm ... Diary, but ... Ah ... I'm very sorry for your mother's and step dads death." He was reading it? And he called my notebook a diary! Wow! Nosey much? But did he read the rest? Oh damn! Did he know I was a wolf? But before I could ask him, he continued, "I know you may think of me as a ignorant person and has no respect towards people or yourself, but I understand. I lost my older son Sam and wife Alison. Alison left me when my life was a bit difficult; I guess she just didn't understand me." Aw, so sad. How could his wife do that and plus taking his son away from him? "A few years later, I got remarried, but then my new wife left me, like my other wife, with my daughter; I didn't even get to see my little girl." He paused, thinking of the sad memory. "It's a very different situation. In your case your loves one died, but I know what kind of pain you're in. I'm so sorry deeply for your lost and for me being noisy. Would you please forgive me for my stupidity?"

"Of course and I'm sorry as well, for your lost."

"It was a long time, dear."

"Even though. I'm sorry, but may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did you read any other bit?"

"Oh, no, no. I stopped when you wrote that you're going to La Push. Oh and those boys, you should show them what your made of."

"Oh, yeah, those boys ..." I said, getting sad. "But does it get better. I mean all the pain and whatnot?"

"In a little while but not now. Maybe later but just think of your future and what your mother and father would have wanted for you."

"Thank you. Oh, my name is Isabella. Bella for short."

"Joshua." He said, "But may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you a Native American?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, I'm Quileute."

"Oh, so you're going to live in La Push then?"

"No, I'm moving to Seattle. So, you're staying with your relatives in La Push?"

"Yes, my older brother Sam Uley." oh, what a quinky dink, my older brother is called Sam, while Joshua has a son called Sam.

"That's good."

"Passengers, please fasten your seat belts, we are about to land." He pilot said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella." Joshua said, "Maybe we'll see each other soon?"

"Maybe, goodbye."

I waited for twenty minutes, but no Sam or any tanned dudes. I mean, the whole airport is empty.

(An hour later)

That's it! I'm leaving! I went outside, looking for a cab. I then saw a man in a delivery uniform.

"Are you Isabella Marie Uley?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. "Why?"

"I, um, have your car here. You just, ah, need to sign something." Was he scared? Or shy?

"Okay." I sign the thingie, "Thanks."

I hopping in my car which was a Bugatti 16c Galibier Concept and I drove to where ever La Push is.

I passed a sign saying "Welcome to Forks." Okay, now I have to ask for directions. I kept on driving till I saw another sign, saying "The Quileute's' Welcomed You To La Push". I drove on and on until I was in a beach, that much be La Push. I saw a little red house. It brought back does bad memories.

I was 7 Years old and I was in the Black's house eating cookies that me and Sarah - Billy's wife made. Sarah is my mum's best friend, so Sarah sometimes baby sits me. She is so nice, I don't really get why Jacob is so mean. Talking about Jacob, he (Thankfully) wasn't in the house, he was would Paul and his gang. Or so I thought. Just then Jacob came through the door.

"Jacob don't bang the door." Sarah said.

"Hey mum, hey dad." he said, not even saying sorry, "Why, hello Isabella." His tone held sarcasm and a bit of annoyance, when he saw me.

"Hi." I said, quietly. He laughed and sat on the couch. I guess he finds my shyness amusing.

"Bella, why don't you give Jacob a cookie?" Sarah said.

"Okay." I said, still being quiet. I went up to him, holding the try of cookies and I gave him one. He took one from the tray, ignoring the cookie I was offering. He bit it and spat it out.

"Ew, this taste discussing! Are you trying to kill me?" Jacob shouted at me.

"Jacob! Do not say that! Say sorry to Bella!" Billy said, clearly angry.

"No! She's trying to kill me!" He knocked the tray out of hand, "Go away you ugly murder! Go back to your dad! Oh wait, you don't have one!" he shouted again. Tears were running down my eyes.

"I hate you Jacob Black!" He looked at me for a second and then he laughed. He actually laughed! I then, kneeled him in the groin. "Ahhh!" he screamed. He was holding his sensitive part, that I just kicked.

"I hate you Jacob Black!" I said, and then ran.

I held back the tears. I knocked on the door. A man in a wheelchair answered that door.

"Hey Billy." I said to him. He look confused. "Remember me." he shook his head and looked at me closely, then, realisation hit him.

"Isabella! Long time no see, eh?" he asked. Gosh, I missed Billy. "Your still the beautiful girl you are, but now, your a woman!"

"Thanks Billy. I haven't see you too." I hugged him.

"So, darling, what are you doing here. Of all places?" he asked. "Oh and come in side."

We both got inside and I sat on a chair, near the table.

"Visiting my brother ... " I muttered. Billy didn't know anything about me having a brother - or any other siblings for that matter. Billy just knows my mum.

"Brother? Bella, you have a brother?"

"Uh, yeah. His name is Sam and he lives here ... Somewhere."

"Sam? As in Sam Uley?" Billy looked shocked. Wonder why? "Yeah, you know him?" Billy knows a lot of people. He runs the council in La Push. "Yeah, and I know his - your father to."

"Billy, please, I don't want to talk about that bas - bad man." I really didn't want to swear in front of Billy, anyone else, but not Billy.

"Okay darlin' but what can I do for you?"

"Erm, I need directions for Sam's house." I asked, shyly.

"Why? Didn't he pick you up?"

"No." I said, and then paused, "How'd you know?"

"Bella, I wasn't born yesterday, I mean, you got your luggage with you and Sam is a busy man."

"Oh. So he forgot?"

"Erm ... Yeah, you could say that."

"Great." I whispered. Billy didn't hear me. Billy showed me the directions and I said bye and that I'll visit him soon.

"You do that kiddo."

I was heading to the front door when Billy called me.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you've been through. I may know your life until you left, but I don't know the feeling for your life. Your like a daughter to me. So, whatever happens, I'm here for you. You changed. And I'm happy, your different now. And I know what caused you to changed. I know you hate them. I do to. Either of Jacob is my son, but he had no right. Just be strong."

"Thanks Billy." I said, before getting into my car and drove away.

I soon ended up in a little wooden house. It was made out of wood, like someone had just made it (Duh, someone did make it). I got to the porch and knocked on the door. A native woman with black hair and threes scars on her right side of face, answered the door.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" she asked so nicely. She must be Emily.

"I'm here to see Sam Uley." I said to her.

"Okay then. One minute please." She looked behind her and shouted, "Sam!"

"Yeah?" Ah, my dear brother, the one that left me at the airport answered.

"Someone here's to see you!"

"Tell them I'm busy." Sam shouted back. I rolled my eyes. Emily looked back to me. And then to where Sam was.

"I think it's important."

"Who is it?"

"Tell him it's his long lost sister, Isabella Marie Uley." I said to Emily. Shock, annoyance and anger ran throw her face.

"Sam! You better get out here now! Or else!" Emily yelled - loudly.

"Emily, what's wro - " Sam stopped midway. He swallowed and whispered, "Isabe - "

"No, it's okay!" I interrupted him. "You didn't bother to pick me up! I guess - no, actually - I know when I'm not wanted. It's was so nice to see you Sam!" I wanted to cry, it hurt so much knowing no one will want you, that you have nothing. I turned to Emily, I soften. "And you too Emily, hope I can see you soon." I got into my car and drove away, never looking back.

I drove anywhere and everywhere. But honestly, I don't know where to go. I wanted to be in Philippines, but what would I do there.

You have the pack. My wolf said. Yes, as much as I sound crazy, my wolf is talking to me. My wolf is like my guide, to help me in everything I do. Crazy, right?

But would they want me? I asked my wolf.

My wolf didn't answer me this time.

I drove to the cliffs and parked. I went to the cliffs and say down.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?

Well that's alright 'cause I love the way you lie.

I got my phone out and answered it.

"Hey Isa. How's Forks? Or are you in La Push now?" Isa is my nickname that the Pack calls me. It brought a smile to my face.

"It's fine Derrick. I'm in La Push" I whispered. Derrick is my best friend in the whole pack. He knew me like he knew the back of his hand.

"You okay babe, you sound like your cry." He paused, then realization hit him. "Damn! You are crying! Who did that to you? I'll kill them!" Derrick shouted. Geez, over protective fool.

"No one dear. No one at all..." I whispered, mysteriously and randomly.

"Don't give me that bull! Is it your brother? Or is it those bastards who hurt you? Woman, tell me!"

"No one Derrick. I'm fine." I assured him. "How's the pack?" I said, changing the subject.

"John's ordering us around. More patrols. Got a new bloodsucker in the area. Jenny is giving us crap cause she's the only girl now and she might be PMSing. Martin just imprinted on the leech Cathy. The others are being dicks cause your not here and the pups miss you, but there're try'na get used to eveyrthing."

"Wow! Martin imprinted? Say hi to the pups for me. And how's Alex? Him and Richelle?"

"Crap man. Alex doesn't know if he imprinted on Richelle or he just loves the leech. I mean, you know the love birds history."

"Yeah." Alex was in love with Richelle since third grade. But she was always with Kevin. A bastard that also tried to hit on me. Now that Alex phased, he thinks that he imprinted on Richelle, but she doesn't feel the so-called-pull. "Great. More problems." I muttered.

"Yep. Got a lot of crap and jack on us, eh?" Yeah, but you think you got jack, I got more. My enemies - the douche heads are in La Push. And I don't think my brother will help me with my revenge plan, he might even ruin it all.

"Yep." I just simply replied.

"Bella - "

"Don't Derrick! I know! But I don't want to!"

"You don't even know what I was saying!"

"I don't care!" I said, annoyed and tired. "I gotta go, call me if there's any news and tell the pups I miss 'em and say I love you for me."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya chicka."

We both hanged up.

Okay, what should I do? Should I put my revenge plan on the bastards? Or what? And what about Sam? I don't get it! Ugh! I should go home, I am tired and sleepy.

I got into my car and drove to Sam's house. I knocked on the door and guess who I saw? Paul fucking Lahote!

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at the ground. Yeah? What the effing hell? Guess much things - or rather people (Cough Paul cough) didn't change at all.

"Where's Sam Uley?" I demanded, irritated.

"He's - " Paul stopped talking and looked me in the eye.

Everything I lived for, my pack, the pups, my education, my mother, my band, my life, it all didn't matter. Gravity wasn't holding me to the ground anymore. The steel cables are snipping one by one. Everyone, everybody, everything and anything is gone. Only him, only Paul Lahote. He is holding me to the ground. No one, nothing and anything else. Just Paul Lahote. My soul mate.

Realization hit me like a on of heavy bricks. Ah, shit! Paul effing Lahote! I imprinted on Paul Lahote! Why, why, why?

"Isab - " Paul started to say.

"Just move Lahote!" I said, angry. Pain was shown in his eyes, but did I really care? Maybe ... But I didn't show it. I pushed pass him (And boy did it hurt, emotionally not physically) and saw everyone looking at me. This must be Sam's pack. There was about nine of them. All boys but only one girl. They were all shocked.

"Oh, Isabella!" Emily shouted happily.

"Just Bella, Emily." I said to her, smiling. Okay, I like Emily ... Is it so bad? I mean, she's so nice!

"Do you want to eat?" she asked, standing up.

"It's cool Emily. I - " I got interrupted by Sam.

"Bella, can I - um need to talk to you."

"Whatever." I only replied, my voice cold.

Sam led me to the kitchen. He paused, then looked at him. He sighed and said, "Look, I'm so sorry for forgetting you at - " He started to say but I interrupted him.

"Sam, I don't really care. Right now, I want to sleep, so, will you let me?" I asked him.

He sighed and said, "Okay them. We'll talk about this tomorrow and I'll show you your room." He led me to the room and slammed the door in his face, locking it and jumped on the bed.

_Good fucking night!_


	3. Memories Haunting Me

**A/N: Heyyy guys! Merry Christmas!**

**Like OMFG! I cannot believe I got so many alerts/story/fave/ and all that! I just cannot believe it! I just woke up with like over 20 messages/emails saying all that stuff! I was on cloud nine! And that actually made my day!**

**And could you guys do a little review? Even if it's a hello/g'mornin'/goodnight/ or bye bye. Lol!**

**So, back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Memories Haunting Me

Wed 9 Nov.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I like this? Why do I feel this way? Why?<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You such a waste! Why are you even alive?" Paul shouted at me. I started to cry. "Why are you crying?" He demanded.<em>

_"Because I am you dick!" I answered back, shouting louder than him._

_"Ugh! I wish I never imprinted on you!" Paul screamed._

_"You bastard! I wish I never met you!"_

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Someone was saying, or rather shouting.<p>

"Huh?" I said into the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw Emily shaking me.

"You okay, darling?" She asked, her face worried.

"Yeah, why?" I answered her. "Well, for one, I heard your screams." My screams. My screams for Paul.

I shook my head. Stop thinking about Paul, Bella! Stop! Instead of saying anything more about Paul, I said, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh, no, I was already awake, just made breakfast. Come down and eat."

"'Kay Emily." When she started to walk back to the door, I said, "And thanks."

"For what?"

"Me staying. I mean, your letting me stay and all - "

"Oh, please, Sam and I don't mind. Speaking of Sam, he's very sorry for not collecting you." She assured me. I guess I shouldn't be mad at Sam. It wasn't his fault hot sure.

"It's fine, really. He's busy." I said. I mean, he's alpha and all. Commitment to the pack and blah, blah, blah.

"Okay, darling. Come down and eat."

"'Kay."

When Emily left, I hopped into the shower. I took a nice shower. It made me relax, and made me think of my situation with Paul. Yeah he imprinted on me, but I know that I can stop it.

_No you can't Bella._

Shut up wolf! Geez, now I'm arguing with my wolf.

_But you did imprint on Paul. You felt it. You felt -_

Stop! I commanded. I took a deep breath.

I have to make rules. Rules. Rules. Rules.

1) I will, at all times, avoid Paul.

2) I will not look at his eyes, as they hold the beautiful brown colour, that anyone would get lost in, and -

_Stop! Bella! Rules about not being with Paul! Not about his eyes - his dreamy and - Ugh!_

3) Talk to Sam about the Imprint. Find ways to break it.

_You really want to break it? Bella, I know you. You and Paul have imprinted on each other and - _

Way to state the obvious wolf. I shook my head. I'll think of something along the way. But just for now, ignore him at all cost. Okay Bella? And okay wolf? But my wolf didn't answer me back. Fine then, be that way. Geez, I sounded so immature and weird.

I shook my head, and put a towel around me and went into my room. Thought _Where's my clothes?_ I looked around and then I remembered I left them at the door, when I told Sam I just wanted to sleep. I winced. That dream or rather nightmare was bad. A very bad nightmare.

Well, might as well go down stairs, my clothes aren't coming here by 'em selves.

I went down and on the last step, I called out to Emily, "Hey, Emily, have you seen my - " I stopped my sentence midway. In the kitchen was the whole pack, looking lustful at me. I cleared my throat and tightened the towel around me. Someone growled. I started to blush, "Um, bag ... ?" I then finished my sentence, lamely and embarrassedly.

"Oh, yeah, near the door." Emily said, then smacked someone's head. I slowly nodded and went to get my bag. When I got, I, again - just to be safe - tightened the towel and ran to my room without looking back at kitchen.

When I got to my room, I locked the door. I opened my bag and got changed in some black leggings, a white tank top, and my hoodie, that said 'Yeah Buddy' and a smiley face on it. I put on my old-really-worn white converse and got my notebook out. I got my bag, and shoved it in there.

How much I wanted to go down and eat, but what I did, it was so embarrassing.

But the douches are there, so I should go and shove there sorry ass and remind them who I am.

And plus, I have to talk to Sam oh - Sam - annoying, stupid, Alpha Sam!

As I walked down the stairs, I notice that there were many pictures of Sam's Pack and his family. Really, the Pack isn't just a Pack, it's a family. A family I have back home in Phoenix. I sighed. The Pack. I miss them. I'll give them a call later.

"You okay Bella?" Emily asked me. I mean, I did stop at the stairs and stated staring at random pictures.

"Yeah, just daydreaming." I answered her.

"Well come down and eat."

"Okay." I answered her.

As I got to the kitchen, I saw everyone eating. Pigs. But they are werewolves, what do I expect? Sam looked up when I approached.

"You okay Bella?" He asked me. Everyone turned in my direction. Great. Now I'm starting to blush

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I just answered.

He nodded and went back to his breakfast. After a few seconds, the atmosphere didn't get any better, so I said, "Um, why don't you introduce me to your - ah friends here Sam?"

"Yeah, Bella, this is Seth and Leah Clearwater, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller - "

I interrupted Sam, by saying in my coldest voice, "Yeah, I know the rest. We had a really right relationship, right pricks - oops, I mean guys?" Looking at them now, made me think why their Wolves. Protectors of out Tribe. Such a shame to this Tribe.

Before anyone could say anything, I continued, " Embry Call, Quil Altera, Jacob Black, Jared Cameron and let's not forget, the one and only, Paul Lahote? Remember me?" None of them answered me. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked again, teasingly, but nothing was said. "So, you don't remember me now, but you remembered me before. I mean, I was the girl you guys picked on before. You know, the girl you called fat, ugly and that you, oh - so, loved to tease?" They all winced, but I noticed that Paul looked so sick. Sick of himself I hope. I smirked at him, before saying, in my brave voice, "Well, guess what? I'm back and I'm different. I'm better and improved Bella! So now that you're living here, in my brother's house, will make my revenge easier. So, from now on, I will make your lives a living hell!" I promised them. I got up, smiled sweetly at Emily, as she is the only one I like, and walked outside.

As I got to a tree, I suddenly collapsed. So much pain. So much of Paul's pain. I laid down, taking another breathe. Breathe by breath.

Why am I feeling this way? I'm supposed to be happy. Happy for their pain. His pain. The pain they caused me. The pain he caused me. Not sadness. Not anger at myself. I'm supposed to be angry at them. Tears were now running down my face. Damn you Paul! Damn you. I got up and punched the tree. "Damn you Paul! Damn you." I whispered to the tree. I kept on punching it, till I felt pain on my hand. I looked at it and smirked. My hand was covered in blood. Heaps and heaps. _The only way to stop emotional pain, is to physically hurt yourself._ And I was hurting myself, my old friend said. But honestly, I feel more on the emotionally part. Again, damn you Paul. I sighed and sat down again. I closed my eyes, and let darkness consume me.

* * *

><p>Paul didn't under why Sam was pacing around the room.<p>

"Sam man, calm down." Jared said, trying to calm his Alpha.

"I can't Jared. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Dude, she's your sister. She'll like you."

"Really now?" Paul asked, smiling his mischief smile as he thought of a way to bet.

"Oh no, Paul's got that a face again."

"Paul's always got that face Jared." Embry said, as him, Jacob and Quil entered.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." Paul threated him. While Embry just rolled his eyes. Paul's patience is always low. He doesn't like it when people put him down, or make him want to phase.

"So, what's Alpha worrying about now?" Jacob asked. "And you got any food?"

"Honestly guys, I think your just here for the food." Sam said, ruffling his hair. Paul knew that this is hard for him, he even saw what was going on in Sam's head whenever they phase. He knew Bella's story. Bella. He knew her from before. Him, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob. He didn't understand why he did those things, but he did. Out of pure jealously. For her perfect life. Paul shook his head.

_Stop! Stop thinking about her! She's nothing. Not anymore anyway._

"We are. Now speaking of food, where is it?" Embry mock demanded.

"Oven, Emily made a new batch of muffins." Sam announced.

"Thank you Emily." Embry said, running to the oven. "Yummy."

"Dude, seriously. What's got your mind running wild." Quil asked, "Only, not in the way we all think."

"Quil, this is no time for your stupid jokes." Sam said, clearly annoyed at his Pack mate.

"Okay, okay chill dude. Just joking with you."

"Sorry, it's just I don't know how Bella will react. I mean, she lost her mum and step dad. She loved them both – a lot."

"I'm sure she's a bit girl Sam, she can handle herself." Paul assured him. He remembered that time when she kicked him in the balls. Fierce little one.

"Yeah but – "

"Sam! The Cullen's are back!" Seth shouted.

Sam shot up. "What?" He knew Seth was telling the truth. "Call the others. Come on."

"Yes! Finally, some good ol' action."Embry said. Paul rolled his eyes and phased.

* * *

><p>"So the Cullen's are back?" Emily asked them. Sam nodded. All the members of the Pack are solking, they wanted action, but never got it. "Okay then." Then the oven beeped. "Muffins?" Everyone shot up and started to shout things about muffins. "Okay, okay. Just grab some food."<p>

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Emily said, walking to the door. Sam's so luckly to have Emily. Someone to love. Really love forever. Something Paul always wanted. Someone to love him.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Emily asked.

"I'm here to see Sam Uley." Paul heard a woman say. Paul looked in the direction of the voice. He was enchanted by that voice.

"Okay then. One minute please. Sam!"

"Yeah?" Sam shouted back. Paul rolled his eyes. Wow, Alpha, wow.

"Someone here's to see you!"

"Tell them I'm busy." Sam shouted back.

"I think it's important."

Sam sighed. Paul guesses that he doesn't really want to get up. He knows he's tired from his sister's arrival and the Cullen's arrival. "Who is it?"

"Tell him it's his long lost sister, Isabella Marie Uley." Sam shot up. Oh, that beautiful voice belonged to Bella. Paul thought. He went to the door.

"Sam! You better get out here now! Or else!" Emily yelled, a bit too loudly.

"Emily, what's wro - " From what Paul could hear, Sam swallowed. "Isabe - "

"No, it's okay!" Bella interrupted him. Paul knew the next word will hurt Sam "You didn't bother to pick me up! I guess - no, actually - I know when I'm not wanted. It's was so nice to see you Sam! And you too Emily, hope I can see you soon."

Sam went back to the room. Everyone was quiet. He took a deep breath and fell onto the chair.

* * *

><p>Paul heard the door knock.<p>

"Paul, could you get that?"

"Yeah, sure Em."

As Paul headed to the door, he felt this weird feeling that he should actually run to the door. He shook that feeling and opened the door. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Where's Sam Uley?" A beautiful voice demanded.

"He's - " Paul stopped talking and looked at the beauty right in front of him.

Everything Paul had had lived for, his pack, his education, his dead mother, his life. It all didn't matter. Gravity wasn't holding him to the ground anymore. The steel cables are snipping one by one. Everyone, everybody, everything and anything is gone. Only her, only Isabella Marie Uley. She is holding him to the ground. No one, nothing and anything else. Just Bella Uley. His soul mate.

Realization hit him.

_Paul! This is bella! The one you bullied and hurt a lot of times! Paul how could you imprint on her! Shit! On Sam's little sister as well. Oh no. she looking at me like I'm gonna be a dead man! Paul! You are gonna be a dead man! You hurt her before!_

"Isab - " Paul started to say, wanting to say more. So much more.

"Just move Lahote!" Bella said, angry. Pain was then shown in Paul's eyes. Bella pushed passed him. Leaving him and his heart.

* * *

><p>Paul was hurting inside, a lot. He wanted nothing more than to have Bella with him. He sighed. Everyone looked at him. He didn't even growl at them. Normally he would growl whenever some looks at him for no reason. But now he didn't.<p>

Someone started to scream. Paul shot up, knowing it was Bella.

"Paul, you stay here. I'll check on her." Emily said. Only Paul could nod. He felt Bella's pain. And it hurt like hell. He wanted to be with Bella, to hold her, comfort her. Soon, Emily came down stairs and said Bella will be down soon.

After a few minutes, Bella went down asking about her bag but stopped midway as she saw the whole Pack. Paul was looking at her body. She was beautiful. A goddess. Now thinking of it, Paul really notices that Bella changed. She was more beautiful than before. She has wavy brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes that Paul couldn't stop looking into, like he wanted to fall into in, into her eyes. Captivating eyes.

Bella started to blush and tightened her towel. Jacob growled and Paul looked at him, deadly. But Jacob wasn't looking at him or his glare. He was looking at Bella. His Bella!

Emily told her about her bag and Bella ran for it. Everyone was silent. Paul put his head in his hands. He took a deep breathe.

Sam smirked at him, knowingly, but also deadly. _Great, now I have Alpha on me. Great, just great._

Then Bella came down.

"You okay Bella?" Sam asked her. Paul never got to know their convocation. He was too busy thinking of his heart.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bella just answered. You could see she wasn't bothered.

Sam nodded and went back to his breakfast.

"Um, why don't you introduce me to your - ah friends here Sam?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Bella, this is Seth and Leah Clearwater, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller - "

Bella interrupted Sam, saying in a cold voice, "Yeah, I know the rest. We had a really right relationship, right pricks - oops, I mean guys? Embry Call, Quil Altera, Jacob Black, Jared Cameron and let's not forget, the one and only, Paul Lahote? Remember me?" No one said anything. "Cat got your tongue?" She said, mockingly. She then carried on, "So, you don't remember me now, but you remembered me before. I mean, I was the girl you guys picked on before. You know, the girl you called fat, ugly and that you, oh - so, loved to tease." We all winced, but Paul looked so sick. "Well, guess what? I'm back and I'm different. I'm better and improved Bella! So now that you're living here, in my brother's house, will make my revenge easier. So, from now on, I will make your lives a living hell!" Bella promised them and as we said that, she got up, smiled sweetly at Emily, as she is the only one I like, and walked outside.

Paul then felt pain in if heart. His imprint rejected him. She even promised she will make his life hell. Tears were now running down Paul's face. He collapsed on his knees and sobbed his eyes out, as one again, his love left me.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please review and thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	4. Pain

** A/N: Hey guys. Sorry ididnt update the last few weeks, but igot lots of homework to do and stupid test to revise on. But I'll update next Saturday and/or Sunday :D**

** And guys, ineed a beta, so if you guys want to be my beta just PM me :D Thanks and Review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so now I know not to mess with the Alpha of the Pack. And Paul actually had to learn that the hard way.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sam! She's not waking up!" A loud, demanding, voice said in the darkness. The voice was mixed with worry, sadness and anger. And I found it quite sexy.<p>

Then I realised that that voice was Paul's voice. I mentally scowled myself. How stupid of me to think that I could actually find _Paul's _voice _sexy. _Then again, I did imprint on him.

"Sam!" Paul shouted again, interrupting my little monologue.

"Paul man, chill." Jared said. Ha! Paul– the one with the temper actually chill? Again, I say ha!

"How can I?" He was shaking. I could feel his hand shake, and I was actually letting him hold my hand. Wait- _Let go of my hand! _I tore my hand from Paul's grip and shot up.

"I'm awake now." I said bitterly, looking around. Sam, Emily, Paul and Jared were in my room.

"Bella!" Paul shouted and hugged me. For a split second I actually liked his hugs. Then I pushed him away, looking at my hands. I found them broken and-Wait! What! Why are they-oh. I punched a tree. Oops. _I punched a tree._

"Uh – Bella – "

"You can go." I said, harshly, still hating him. He sighed, nodding and got up. One last look from me and he went. Then I felt the pain again. I shook my head, trying to clear everything. Stop Bella. You don't feel this way.

_But you do._

Oh shut up! Just remember the bad memories Bella. All of them.

"I'll go with him." Jared said, cutting my thoughts once again. He left, closing the door after him.

Sam sighed shaking his head, then said to me, "Bella – " But I quickly interrupted him.

"Sam … I-uh-" I looked at Emily, thinking of a way for her to go. But she's Sam's future wife. And she's a girl. So she can help me I guess.

"I'll be down stairs." She said, knowing the look I gave her.

"Emily. It's cool. You can stay. You can help me as well." She nodded and sat next to me. I took a deep breathe, wanting to tell my story. "I wanna –"

"Bella. Let me talk first." Sam interrupted. Oh, okay then. Just when I was going to explain myself Sam, you start talking. Okay, gives me more time to actually think. I nodded to him, and he began his story. "Until now –maybe after a few days' ago, I found out that I have a sister. Half-sister - whatever – but a sister no less, but I never actually knew you. I thought I was the only child in my miserable family. So when I found out, I was so happy, but also confused. How could I have a sister? Did dad cheat on mum? And all that stuff, but in lease, I actually have a sister. But what I really wanted to know is if your childhood was as bad as mine.

"When I was a child, my mum took me away to Seattle, right after from my dad started to make my mum a punching bag on a daily basis. She took me from La Push, the place where I was born, were I had my friends and other family members that I loved. She said my father hated me, that he never wanted to have a child like me or even a wife from the start. He knocked up my mum at sixteen, mum was fourteen and her family demanded him to marry her, you know reputation and the family's name.

"To me, he wasn't even a father. He did things to my mum that wanted me to kill him. But I guess my mum loved him too much. While in Seattle, she did everything to help me, with school work, and just being there. She was coping but never actually moved on from the past, from dad. A few years later, she found the news that my dad got remarried, and that they had a child, a girl, that was actually you." Sam took a deep breathe. Emily took his hand and rubbed her thumb on his hand. Tears wanted to escape from my eyes. Sam's life was so f up like mine. His mum was in pain for his husband, Sam and I's father, and I didn't even know him. "She was hurt, destroyed everything she could grab. I was just crying in the corner. To see my own mother hurt like that. I swear it stung like hell. She even wanted to kill herself. But she didn't. She even what would happen if she did. I would lose her. And she didn't want that. I helped her. Made her better, but there was always pain. Then a few months later, dad moved away and left you and your mum – "

"Yeah, I remember. I guess your mum was the same as my mum. Both left by the bastard they call husband and what we call father."

"Yep. Guess your mum was in pain?"

I nodded.

"Mum and I moved back, and everything was alright. Mum never met anyone else, but she died when I was fifteen." I gasped. Sam and I are just the same. Both left by father and mother's died at a young age.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." I told him, sincerely.

"Life's like that Bella. It always is."

"Well, you told my story, guess I should tell you mine."

"Yes, starting with the whole kitchen thing. What happened?" Sam demanded. So, the sad-agreeing-on-pain and all that moment is gone, now the angry moment in on. _Perfect._

"Well, let's start at the beginning. My life wasn't that amazing, but what life is? My dad left me and mum just when she found out that she was pregnant with twins. Yes, I had a twin, but that's another story for another time. But, in La Push I was great friends with the adults. I was more mature then the other children. It was easier for me to be with them, the other kids didn't understand the way I see things. I would be lying if I said I was beautiful. I wasn't. I had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. I was short and cubby. No one liked me. My mum was my best friend. She was there with me through everything. But I knew she wanted more. To get out of La Push, out of the cold and rain, but the memories here are always haunting her and I guess the memories here haunt me too. But back to the story, the bullying started when I was five. I guess I accidently tripped on my own feet and it was a bad timing. Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry were there and they laughed at me. I didn't care at first but then it started to get worse. Much, much worse. They started to call me names, about my dad, the way I looked and how I wasn't a full Quileute." I stopped and squeeze my eyes tight. I tried to erase the memories, the teasing, the pain and the crying. I opened them, taking a deep breath and then said, "Everyday, constantly they bullied. I put up with their crap, because I had no one. No one to tell all my stupid problems. I wasn't going to tell my mum, which would make everything worse. I tried to stay quiet, ignore them and not tell anyone, but whenever I did that, the aching pain in my heart got bigger and bigger. I was best friends with Sarah and Billy Black, they took care of me one time, and Jacob called me names behind their backs, but one time, he said it openly. And I tell you, it hurt like hell. I didn't even do anything to them, but they still did those things they did.

"Until I had enough. I asked my mum to move somewhere, anywhere, and – thank God – she agreed, not even asking me why. We moved to Phoenix, Arizona. She liked the heat and sun. I grow up there and my life was so much better. Easier and calmer. I outgrow my 'tomboy' stage and actually grew some guts. I vowed myself that I will never, ever let anyone hurt me again. I never actually showed pain or sadness, I never cried in front of anyone, but I cried in front of the doctors, when they said my mum and step dad was dead. Then I moved on here" I stopped and bowed my head. I wanted to cry, for the loss of my mother, my best friend, and for my stepdad, my _father_.

"Cry it all out Bella." And when Emily said that, I broke the walls, my strong façade and sobbed. Sam took me and cradled me, while Emily took my hand, rubbing it. I cried; rethinking the memories, that one memory.

_"Ha, ha, Bella doesn't have a dad!" Jacob said, mocking me. The other's, meaning Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul were agreeing on him._

"_Yes I do!" I shouted at them._

_ "Where is he then?" Quil demanded._

_I didn't say anything. I had no answer. I shook my head, trying to stop the tears. I wasn't going to let them see me cry, again._

_ "Bella doesn't have a dad!" They mocked again._

"_Yeah, but I have a mum!" I shouted at them, thinking it was my victory, but no, Paul had to ruin it all._

_ "Yeah but she's going to leave you! Like your dad! Everyone's going to leave you!" Paul stopped and smiled cruel at me, "Because you're a nobody, a waste! A nothing!"_

Your right Paul, I have no father, nor mother. Your right. I am a nothing. But is that why you imprinted on me? Because I was a nothing, like you?

I shook my head, angry. I got up and ran to the toilet. I locked the door then looked in the mirror. I was a nobody. _Was. _Not am. I smirked at myself.** Paul, I vow to myself I will hurt you anyway, because you hurt me, so, so, much. I will use the imprint, even if it kills me to see you hurt, because Paul, I want to see you hurt, like you loved to see me hurt.**

_"Because you're a nobody, a waste! A nothing!"_

Without thinking, I punched the mirror. I screamed and dropped to the fall. Tears were falling again, like always. I wondered if I had anymore tears to actually fall. I looked at my hand, it was a bit purple, because I punched the tree before and now I punch a mirror. Better that than people. But not minding if it was Paul. His name brought pain to my heart. Stop! Do not react, heart! Do not be the traitor!

"Bella!" Someone's voice rang out, urgent. It started banged on the door. "Bella!"

"What?" I shouted.

"What happened?" Why do you care? I asked the person silently.

"Nothing!"

"I'm coming in!" Like hell you are.

"No! Don't you dare come in!" I warned the person.

"Bella – " Before the person could break the door, I yanked it open. My sights become red. "Bella - " Jared started to say but I punched his face. He shrieked, holding his nose, which was bloody, mine or his, I was somewhat satisfied. I smirked at him and said, coldly, "That won't be the only pain you'll feel." I smiled sweetly at him and went downstairs.

"Emily, do you have a first aid kit?" I asked her as I got into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw my hand. So did the others, which were Leah, Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady and the other bastards I'm going to plan to kill. I glared at them and smirked at Paul's pained face.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Punched a mirror – sorry about that, I'll buy you a new one." I looked through the fridge, wanting to eat.

"And me." Jared said, coming down, still holding his nose.

"What?" Emily asked disbelief.

"She. Punched. Me!" He nearly shouted.

"Jared!" Sam warned. I looked at him and cocked my head.

"I warned you." I said to him, "But you didn't follow. So it's your fault."

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I shouted at him, remembering the memory. Everyone was confused, besides Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared and Embry. They knew. They used to tease me how cubby and small I was, I told them it wasn't my fault, actually Jared's words were my exact words to them.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to the beach, don't wait up." With that, and one last look at Paul, I left.

* * *

><p>Paul's face was so sad. It made my heart hurt. I sighed, laying down on the sand. I closed my eyes and thought of Paul. He was in pain. Because I made him feel pain. And should I like it? No, I shouldn't. And I don't. I actually hate it. I made the person I loved and apparently still love feel hurt. I hate myself. But when I look back, I always wonder if Paul ever felt guilty of making me cry.<p>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

_Well that's alright 'cause I love the way you lie._

"Derrick." I said softly.

"Isa, you okay?" He knew me so bloody well.

"No." I sobbed out. The only person I actually allow to see me cry constantly is Derrick. I loved him like a brother.

"Isa – " He stopped, "Yeah, it is." He said, faintly. He must be talking to the others. "Okay. Isa, it's the pups."

"Isa?" Jeremy asked. The pups' were called Jeremy, David, and Kalen, triples. All thirteen. The newbies of the pack, phased a few months ago. And I loved them. I was practically their mother, as they didn't have one.

"Babies!" I all but shouted. I got instantly happy by just hearing their voices.

"Isa!"

"Mummy!"

"Give me the phone!"

Was all I heard from them. I laughed out loud. "Babies, be nice to each other."

"Yeah Kalen!" David shouted.

"And don't shout." I warned them

"And don't bloody break my phone!" Derrick shouted at them.

I faked gasped. "Derrick Jordan, do not swear in front of my babies!" I tasked at him.

"Ha! You got told off." The three shouted, while laughing.

"Geez." I could practically hear Derrick's eye roll.

"Babies, put the phone on speaker." I suggested to them.

"Okay, done. So mummy, how are you?" David asked.

"I'm fine baby, but – " I stopped talking when I heard a scream from Derrick's phone.

"Is that Isabella?" I heard from Jenny.

"Jenny!" I shouted to her.

"B! When are you coming back! I need you like plants need water, like human's need air, like – "

"Oh shut up Jenny!" I heard Alex say.

"Oh my gosh, Jen!" I said to her, giggling.

"B! I need you!"

"Seriously, has gross can you be Jenny?" I said to her, teasingly.

"Ewe, sis. Not like that, I don't roll like that, but I miss you babe!"

"Me too. All of yous. I miss you all! I wish I could just hug you guys to death and give you all kisses!"

"Yeah, I want that!" John said.

"Dude!" I said to him.

"Mia!" I heard a voice scream, but it wasn't from Derrick's phone, it was on the beach. A little girl's scream. I jumped up and ran to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I came to her.

"My sister's in the water." I looked at the sea and saw a head bob up and down.

"Stay here." I said to her. She nodded and I ran to the sea. I dived in and swam for the girl.

"He- he – pl!" She tried to say as the water kept pulling her down. She went up and I quickly grabbed her and held her up, as her waist was over the water. I put her on my back and started to swim back to land.

"Mia!" A woman said. She must be the little girl's mum. I got Mia off my back and I handed her to her mum. "Baby." She kept on saying, over and over again.

"Thank you." A man said. I nodded to him. Must be the father, I guess.

"Thank you." The same woman said. I nodded to her, grabbing a towel and placing it on the girl.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and whispered a thank you. I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, how can I repay you?" The man said. "Oh, I'm Steve." He held his hand out.

"Bella." I said, shaking his hand. "And no need."

"Bella!" Sam shouted. He ran to me and draped a towel on me. "You okay?"

I nodded to him. The little girl, Mia's sister went to me and hugged my legs. "Thank you Bella." And then kissed my cheeks.

"Thank you Bella, but I will repay you." Steve said.

"No, no. It's okay." I told him. "As long as Mia's okay. You should bring her to the hospital just in case."

"Thank you again Bella."

* * *

><p>"Bella, you're a hero." Leah said to me. I was in the kitchen, helping Emily and Leah with dinner.<p>

I snored and shook my head. "I am so not."

**Bang!**

I jumped from the slamming of the door. I walked to the door and saw Sam looking deadly, Collin, Brady and Seth looking worried. And Jacob, Jared, Embry and Quil, looking terrified. I wondered where Paul was. As on cue he came in and I gasped. Paul looked ruined. His face was mashed up, but still beautiful. I shook my head, clearing the thought. Both of his eyes patched black and there was blood on his body, scratch marks and bite marks. He looks like he's been in a war. I wanted to ask if he was okay, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop looking at his body, his scars and the blood.

"What happened to Paul? Fought a lion?" Leah asked, smirking.

"No, a wolf!" Jacob laughed out, uneasy.

"If you don't shut up now, you'll all end up like him." Sam snarled at him.

Jacob bowed his head.

The oven beeped after the long silence. "Dinners ready." Emily said. She walked into the kitchen, so did Leah, followed by Collin, Brady and Seth. After long looks at Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul, Sam followed as well. I looked at them and flinched. They were hurt. And I actually cared. I know not physically but mentally. Sam did or said something that made them like this. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Explain everything to me Paul!"<em> The Alpha demanded. _"__**PAUL**__!"_ He roared out.

_"How?" _Paul asked.

"_How? Show it to me you idiot!"_

Every memory of Paul's poured out. Hurting Bella, being rude to Bella, making Bella cry, every single one of them made Sam's blood boil. His snarl went louder and louder.

_"I don't know why, but I love her." _

Paul stopped thinking and Sam growled at him.

_**"You loved Bella?"**_

"_No! Love! I love Bella!"_

_ "Since when?"_

"_I don't know, Sam. But I did love her! Even before the imprinting, even before she left. Sam, when she left, it hurt like hell!"_

_ "Don't go on and on about this 'hurting like hell' Paul! You should see Bella! She's the one hurting here! Who's been hurting for so long!" _

_ "You think I mean it?"_

"_Yes Paul. Because if you did, you would have made up with her a long time ago!"_

_ "Dude, I was young!" _Paul screamed.

"_And you still are!" _Paul growled and bared his teeth at Sam. "_You should be thankful that I'm not making you leave her, because you and I both know that would kill her!"_

_ "I would never leave her!"_

"_Really Paul? How much do you wanna bet? A cent? Dollar? Million?"_

Before anyone could stop Paul, he lunged at Sam. Sam jumped and dodges Paul. Sam bit into his leg and held him there. Paul tried to escape but he couldn't. Sam bit harder and Paul whimpered. Sam threw Paul into a tree. You could hear the crack of Paul's back. Paul whimpered again.

_**"Get up!"**_ Sam demanded, but Paul didn't obey. _**"Get up and fight or you'll never see Bella again!" **_

With that Paul sprang at Sam, trying to bit him. He saw red, and he wanted Sam dead. He couldn't take Bella away from him. Sam bit into Paul's back.

_"You better do everything in your power, Paul Lahote. Because I honestly don't want to lose my sister again." With those final words, Sam phased and left._

Paul phased into his human form. Think of what Sam just said, he whispered, **"I vow that I will do everything in my power to make everything up for you, Isabella Uley. I will do everything to make you love me. I will be your Imprint. Even if it kills me."**

* * *

><p><strong>So, Bella vows: "Paul, I vow to myself I will hurt you anyway, because you hurt me, so, so, much. I will use the imprint, even if it kills me to see you hurt, because Paul, I want to see you hurt, like you loved to see me hurt."<strong>

** And Paul vows: "I vow that I will do everything in my power to make everything up for you, Isabella Uley. I will do everything to make you love me. I will be your Imprint. Even if it kills me."**

** So, what ya think's gonna happen now? lol.**

**Reviews? Yes please :)**


	5. Good Things Never Last

** A/N: Hey guys! Imma back! *Starts dancing the cha cha slide* Okay, random...**

**Anyway, thanks to:**

**Ellaryne**

**Lilio**

**N8tivegurl**

**Gryffindor4eva**

**Shirosaki-Yuki**

**All Hallows eve baby**

**Cookie J**

**Who reviewed!**

** And guys, whatcha think of the weird dragon popping in and out of Bella's dream? But to tell you, the dragon is quite important ... But the dragon story will go on later ... And whatcha think of the Cullens' and Eddie boy? Tell me by a review!**

** And ijust noticed ihavent done any disclaimers ... So ... (Even for the other last chapters) ido not own (Even if I wish on a thousand falling stars) Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer (And I also wish I was her, but this time on airplanes ;) XD) iam just playing with the characters (Which are also not mine) and changing the plot (Question: Do you guys like the plot?) :D**

**Anyway ... Reviews Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Good Things Never Last

_ I have been hurting my whole life. You won't see the pain I go through until you actually look closely. Is that what Paul is doing?_

* * *

><p><em>"Mummy?" I asked my mum. We were at the beach, having a small picnic.<em>

_She looked up from her book and said, "Yes baby?" _

_ I looked at the sand for a few minutes, before asking, "Where's daddy?" I've always been wondering that. _Where's daddy_. Every child I know has a daddy. But I don't. _

_ Mummy was hesitant to answer, but she answers anyway, by saying, "Daddy's not here right now baby."_

_ Being the little curious girl I was, I asked, "But why?"_

_"Because baby, some good things never last." (Good things never last?)_

_ "I don't understand mummy." Mummy laughed at my confused face._

_"You'll understand later on baby, but right now, just enjoy your cookie."_

* * *

><p>I guess I understand my mum now. Good things never do last, do they? I sighed, placing my sketch book on my bed. I had a dream of that dragon again, but instead there was no wolf or phoenix.<p>

_ I was in my meadow when I heard the flapping of wings. The same dragon landed next to me._

_ "Hello again, dragon." I said to the dragon while stroking it. It looked at me, staring into my eyes, like I was familiar to it. I stared into its eyes and instantly thought of mud pies and I honestly don't know why. I just used to know someone I loved that had those eyes, like the ocean. Icily blue but soft in a weird way. "So ... " I said to it. It blinked at me and cocked its head. For my view I faintly saw a large scar on its left eye. I gasped. "What - ?" It sudden looked behind itself, and the over to me. The dragon's eyes held pain and worry. With one last look at me, it flew away._

I didn't understand the dream. But who the hell could?

Beep, beep, beep!

"Good morning all, this is Dj - " I cut the radio off of my alarm. 7:00 am. And school started at 9:00 am. I sighed, getting off the bed. I took a long shower. I leaned on the sink and looked at myself. I smiled and tried to look normal. But I know I never will be. And speaking of normal, I have to phase. My wolf wants out of this human form, but she's been quiet for the past few days. And that worries me. Guess I'll phase after school or rather midnight. But I don't know though. I don't even know if I'm going to tell Sam. I sighed again and tried to tame my mahogany hair. After my hair was - kind of - tame and not actually looking like a bird's nest, I got changed.

So, first day of school. What to wear? I got changed into a black t-shirt that says, 'Hugs?' with a little bear holding its arms out for a hug. I was a sucker for bears. I got my black skinny jeans and my white waist coat. I grabbed my really worn White Converse and looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah, good enough. Not revealing too much body parts. I didn't want to be called a slut on the first day. I put some strawberry lip bum and I half smiled at myself. I grabbed my bag and started to put notebooks, my pencil case and my reading book, which are _Romeo and Juliet_ inside. I reached for my sketch book when a piece of paper fell out. I picked it out and a tear fell from my face. It was a drawing I did for my art protect; something or someone important to you. Which was my mum, Phil my stepdad and Matteo my brother. I wiped the tear with the back of my hand. _If only you were here Matteo._ I put the piece of paper on my nightstand and headed downstairs.

I saw Emily making some toast.

"Hey Emily." I said to her. She jumped at the sudden sound of my voice. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah just surprised." She washed her hands and faced me, "Now, are you okay."

"Yeah, just a bit nervous but fine." I answered her, thinking it was about school.

"Not about school but yesterday."

I sighed, "Whatever was yesterday, was yesterday. Right now I'm waiting for some toast, and then I'm off to the sofa and the TV."

"Well, its 7:56 right now, you should go school now."

"But school starts at 9." I said to her.

"Not the La Push school, it got burned to few weeks before, they're remodelling it. You have to go to Forks High."

"Great." I whispered to myself. "Well Emily, imma go now."

"Want me to show you the directions?"

"Nope, it's cool."

"Here." She handed me some toast. "Now go and be good."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "See ya." I said to her.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the school at 8:24. Forks High was quite hard to find, but it's not an excuse I can use for not to go to school. I sighed when people looked my way. <em>Okay Bella. Calm down and do not - I tell you do not - trip! <em> I started to walk to the office when an Asian boy came up to me.

" You're Isabella Uley, the new girl?" He asked.

"Bella. Just Bella." I informed him.

"Cool. Name's Eric Yorkie." He took his hand out for me to shake. "So, you want me to show you the way to the office?" He asked shyly.

"No thanks." I said far too quickly. "I'll go by myself."

"You sure?" He asked again. "I'm actually the eyes and ears of this place. Um, anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" I wanted say not interested but that's me being rude.

"Yeah, okay then. I'll look out for you when I need those things." I smiled at him. "See ya."

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Mrs Cope, the receptionist asked.<p>

"My name's Isabella Uley and I'm new here."

"Isabella." She typed something on the computer. "Here you are. Isabella Marie Uley."

"Yeah, but just Bella." I said to her.

"Bella, here is your schedule and a map of the school." She handed me the papers. "The pink slip is for you to ask your teachers to sign and come back after school to the office when it is all sighed."

"Okay, cool." I said to her. "Thank you again."

"No problem Bella. See you soon."

"Bye." I said to her.

"Bella!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned around and saw Eric again.

"Hey." I said to him.

"What lesson you got?" He panted out. Did he just run for me?

"English" I answered to him.

"Great, got that too. Follow me."

* * *

><p>"So Bella, where you originally from?" Jessica Stanley asked. Well, I think she's called Jessica. She's in my Spanish and Trig class. I'm in the school cafeteria with Eric, Mike Newton, Jessica, Angela Webber, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley and some other people.<p>

"I'm half Quileute. "I answered her, biting into my bagel.

"Oh, so your Sam Uley's sister?" Lauren asked.

"Half-sister."

"Really?" She was surprised. Geez, please don't tell me she's gonna gossip.

"Yep." I said, popping the p.

"Sam Uley? The leader of La Push Gang?" Tyler wondered.

"Yep, but Sam's like what? Twenty three, isn't he like too old to be in a gang?" I said, wanting to clear Sam's name. Stupid gossip.

"Yeah, probably." Lauren said. You could she hated me. I rolled my eyes at her, but she didn't see - I think.

I looked around for the Leah and 'em lot and found them at a far corner of the cafeteria, all having fun and messing around. But not Paul. He was actually staring at me. He smiled at me and it took all for me not to smile back. I instead glared at him and started to look around again.

Then I noticed the vamps in the corner. They were looking away from each other, with uneaten food. They looked like your usual vamps. Pale skinned like they just woke up from a dark place with no such thing called the sun. I laughed inwardly, knowing that it was real. Dark place would be their coffin. There were three boys and two girls. Two blondes, male and female. I'll call them the blondes! A tank – like dude, I mean, he's so huge! I'm calling him Tank. A pixie – like chick, and I'll call her Pixie chick and last but not lease the only one with no mate, is a guy with a bronze-coloured hair. Coin dude. Yeah, that's what I'll call him. I smirked at him. He suddenly looked at me and I smiled a goofy at him. I turned back to the table and saw all of them looking shocked. I smiled my smile and went over to Leah's table.

"Sup?" I said as I sat on Seth's lap. He looked confused and shocked.

"Um, fine." He answered.

"Cool." I stole some chips from his plate and started to eat it.

"Okay then Bella," Leah implied. I stuck my tongue at her and got more chips.

"Those are mine!" Seth cried.

"Here." I put a chip in his mouth and Paul growled. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yes Lahote?" He shook his head and frowned at me or either Seth.

I turned to Leah, "Leah, I got biology. What you got?"

"Science."

"Saddo." I said, jokingly.

"Me, Embry, Jake, Quil and Paul's got biology too." Jared suddenly said. I looked at Paul and he looked at me. His eyes, so captivating. Muddy brown. So warm and soft, so –

"And?" I just said, interrupting my thoughts before they got to wild.

"Anyway …" Collin started to say.

"So, any of you guys know the pale peeps in the corner?" I asked.

"The Cullen's?" Brady asked, disgusted.

"No, the wall. Whatcha think?" I asked sarcastically. "The two blondies, the tank, pixie chick and coin dude."

"Two blondies? Tank? Pixie chick? And coin dude?" Collin wondered.

"Yep, you think I know their names?" Maybe that's why I'm asking you.

"Two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale." Leah said, rolling her eyes. "Pixie girl is Alice Cullen. Tank is Emmett Cullen and the one you call coin dude is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Why you wanna know?"

"Nothing. I just – "

_Bringggggg!_

"Well, that's the bell. See ya peeps." I said, walking to my class.

* * *

><p>"Isabella Uley." Mr Banner said. I was in Biology, late. All because I was such a slow walker. "Please introduce yourself." Is this my punishment? For me to introduce myself in front of the class? I sighed.<p>

"Just Bella." I said. Geez, I've been saying that for like what? Twenty times already? I turned to the class. Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Angela and Tyler were in my class. As well as Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Paul. And one Cullen Vamp, coin dude. "Sup? My name's Bella. I just moved here from Arizona. And that's all y'all get from me." I said to them.

"Okay then Miss Uley. Take a seat next to Edward Cullen please." I groaned silently while Paul growled at Edward. I smiled at him, grateful. Even if we both have different reason why I hate the vamp, I am still grateful. He looked shocked but happy. I rolled my eyes at him. Lauren was glaring at me. I raised my brow at her, in a silent 'what?'. I sat next to coin.

"All right guys. Today, wire gonna be observing the behaviour of planarian, a.k.a. flatworms." Mr Banner said. Coin pushes the glass to me. I roll my eyes at him.

"So … " I asked, trying to make convocation. "I'm Bella. And your Edward Cullen right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." I said, looking away. I looked at Paul. He was sitting next to Lauren. Now it was my turn to glare at her.

"You jealous?" Coin asked me.

I looked at him, startled. "What?"

"The way you're glaring at Lauren makes me think you're jealous, as she is sitting next to Paul Lahote."

"Oh please. Lauren was just glaring at me not five minutes before. Guess I'll just glare at her now." Is that a proper excuse? Yeah, guess so.

Coin looked back to me, "And she's still glaring at you." He lent closer, whispering, "And Paul's glaring at me." I laughed out loud. People looked at me. I cover my face with my book, glaring at Coin for making me embarrassed. He chuckled silently.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

_Well that's alright 'cause I love the way you lie._

"Shoot!" I said, taking my phone out.

"Bella. Please answer the call outside." Mr Banner said. I jumped up and ran outside.

"Derrick." I said.

"Bella!" Jenny cried.

"Jen?" I asked, scared. Jenny was never like this. She was fierce. And now she's crying makes me think something's happened. "Jen? What happened?"

"Derrick – " I gasped.

"What happened?"

"H-e-e got bite b-y-y a bloods-s-ucker." She cried out.

"What?" I screamed. I ran to the toilet to get more privacy. "Jen!" I said to her, once I locked myself into a toilet cubical. "Explain what happened?"

"A bloodsucker got him when h-e-e was patrol. He was patrolling alone, but he howled and everyone came instantly." She sobbed. Tears started to fall.

"Di-did you get the vampire?"

"Yeah but Derrick's not okay."

"I'll come over!" I said, getting out of the toilet.

"No babe. We got John looking at him but the bite was deep." _But the bite was deep. _I had to lean on the sink to hold myself.

"Jen, I'm coming to Arizona." I finally said.

"No Bella. Stay there in La Push. – "

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

Jen sobbed. I winced. _Derrick. _"Jenny! We need you here!" John shouted.

"Jen – "

"I'll call you later! Bella, stay in La Push!" Then the line went dead. I slid down on the floor.

"Derrick." I whispered.

"_Derrick?"_

_ "Yeah Bella?"_

"_You know I love you right?"_

_ "Yeah Bella. I love you too."_

"_You're the best! Like you're my own brother!"_

_ "And you're my sister!"_

"Derrick." I sobbed out.

"Bella!" Someone shouted. I closed my eyes. My brother, my best friend … Is hurting … And might be dying … My Derrick. "Bella. Open your eyes Bells." The smoothing voice said. I opened my eyes, only for the smoothing voice. My eyes faced a beautiful man, with deep brown eyes. "Paul." I whispered. He put me onto his lap, holding me, tightly. More tears were coming down my face. "It's okay Bella. Let it all out." And so I did.


	6. Playing With Fire

**A/N: Hey guys! Waddup? Sorry 'bout the last chappie … It was kinda lame and boring at the end … But it was late … And a school night … So yeah …**

**And, tell me, is it weird when a STRANGER goes up to you and your friends in the middle of the bus and asks "Who's been the good girl for today's lesson?" But yeah, my friend answers 'Me obviously.' Then he gives her a phone! Sony Erikson phone! "A gift" He says. And when he left (Well, ithink he did … ) , me and my friends starts talking about him and the phone, iwas like, 'Dude! Drop the bloody phone!" And my friend started to check his contacts and iwas still shouting at her "Drop the phone before something happens!" Then, all of a sudden, the man comes back (Told ya he didn't get off the bus …) and says to us, "If you don't want it, I'll take it back." Then to the man at the front, "Kids these days." WTF! And he left … So yeah … in my head iwas like, "idon't talk or even take things from strangers! ieven learned that at the park when igot lost … But that's another story …**

**Anyway … Thanks to:**

** N8tivegurl**

** Del Arco Iris**

** Matthias Stormcrow**

** Tasia12**

** Ellaryne**

** 1Dreamkeeper**

**Yasmine Witlock Salavatore XD … Yasmine … Best friend XD**

**AnnaKathlyn15**

**Tinkerbear10**

**Who reviewed! And keep the reviews coming! XD**

**Disclaimer: As much as iwish for owning The Twilight Saga, and all the other ppl around the world who loves Twilight, but iown nada :( Just playin' with the characters) :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Playing With Fire

* * *

><p><em>Paul, I know that life's gonna be hard with you, but I also know for a fact that life will be harder without you.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's okay Bella. Let it all out."<em>

Paul. Paul. The one who helped me calm down after my breakdown. Paul. The one who I used to have a little crush on. Paul. The one who I imprinted on. Paul. The one I love. Paul.

Yesterday, Paul helped me. He hugged me, rubbing my back, cradling me, smoothing me, treating me like I was made out of glass. And actually, it felt like I was that time. Paul. Helping me. Scaring the freshmen's' who tried to come in the toilet. Missing out on his lessons. Staying with me until there were no more tears that could fall. He stayed with me …

_Me and Paul. Together. Holding hands. Rings on are our fingers. Children, our children. Happiness. Hope. Love._

In that instant, a vision showed about me and Paul. Walking on beach. Holding hands. Rings. Marriage. Our children making sand castles, playing in the ocean, messing around. Our happiness. Our hope. And our love. Me and Paul. Paul and I.

_So you do love him. My wolf said to me._

Maybe I do. Maybe I don't my dear wolf. I said back.

You love him. It wasn't a question, but a fact. And to honest, it was true. I couldn't deny it. But to truth, my wolf loves him. Me? I haven't even thought about properly loving Paul. Me and my wolf are different. Way different. But also one, if you get me. I am her and she is me. But she doesn't get to decide for me, especially if it's about Pau.

Paul may love me, but love is such a passionate word. Too passionate. I sighed, glaring at the tree in front of me. I was a wolf now, in my usual clearing. I was happy here, content. Away from everything and anything.

My ears perked up when I heard bushes rustling. I stood up and looked to were the sound came from. I squinted my eyes and saw another wolf.

_PAUL! _My wolf shouted, excited. I growled at it, keeping it quite. Paul must have heard my growl because he looked my way.

_Deep brown eyes. Chocolate brown eyes. Paul's beautiful brown eyes. So captivating, so Paul._

_PAUL_! My wolf shouted again. _My Paul!_

Shut up! Now! He's not yours or mine! He's not ours!

_He will be! _My wolf said. I was suddenly scared. The way my wolf said it sounded like it was a promise. Like she will do everything in her power get Paul, and she won't stop until she gets Paul.

I whimpered from the sudden hurt and pain my wolf was bringing me to. She was fighting back, and it hurt like hell. Man, my wolf can fight back hard.

_Paul! _My wolf shouted again. I growled at her, wanting her to keep quiet.

I felt Paul's eyes on me. He must be thinking something is wrong with me, and honestly, I can agree with him on that. I wanted to look at his eyes again, his deep brown eyes. The eyes I used to love to fall into. The Paul I used to love to fall for. My wolf smiled, thinking fast. And not a moment too soon, my wolf took over my whole body. And finally, my body was in no control, but my wolf was.

_I looked at my Paul. I gazed into his eyes. Oh how I love his eyes. He gazed into mine and I knew we were meant to be. Me and Paul. Forever. Like it should be. He looked deep into my eyes like he could see my soul, and I could see into his. He smiled at me and my body shivered. My Paul. I went closer to him and he went closer to me. The bond was getting better and better, the way it should be. The way the Sprites wants us to be. The way I want to be, with my Paul._

'**Awwooo'**

Right after the howl, (Thankfully) my wolf got distracted. Making a gasp, I was finally placed back into body, having control of it. I looked at Paul, feeling my heart beep faster. Damn wolf! And speaking of my wolf, she was growling and snarling at me. I rolled my eyes at her. I would take care of her later.

'**Awwooo'**

Paul looked where the sound came from, then back to me. He gave me a sad look, desperate and my heart swelled for me to comfort him. I smiled at him, giving in for a second, just one to see Paul smile. And he did. My smile grew.

'**Awwooo'**

Paul growled, annoyed for some reason. I shook my head at him. Stupid mutt, he should be running to help whoever howled instead of being here with me. I gave another smile at Paul and then I ran, but not after hearing Paul whine like a baby. I smiled to myself.

I phased back and stretched my body. I sighed and ran to Sam's house. When I was near my window, I jumped up from the tree. With my foot on the window sill, I jumped onto the roof. I sat down and looked out at the forest. I lay down and closed my eyes.

The way Paul looked at me, like he could see through my façade, my stupid and pathetic façade.

_You idiot_! My wolf said to me. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer. _Why? Why?_

Why are you asking me that? I asked her.

_You idiot! _She yelled at me.

I'm sure we established that already wolfie. I said with a roll of my eyes.

_Why are you like that?_

Like what?

_Didn't you feel the way Paul felt? He was hurt!_

And so was I! I shouted inside. I was hurt. Not only him. Not only Paul! Paul hurt me! Shouldn't I feel a little bit?

_You foolish child. _My wolf said softly. Far to softly to me. _You will end up hurting yourself as well as Paul. You do the things you do to Paul and you feel the hurt he feels, but you still do what you do._

"Try getting hurt by the person you love! Try feeling so alone and abounded. So confused and misused! Try loving Paul for all eternality and then having him break you to a million pieces when he says all those hurtful words right at your face! And then you find out that he loves you all of a sudden. That he wants to be with you. Forever. All because of a stupid imprint. Not him!" I whispered to my wolf. Tears were running down my face. I never felt so weak. All because of Paul. "Try loving again but when you look at him, and then you remember all the pain that was caused. Try that and then tell me what happens!"

"Bella!" Emily shouted from the ground. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her from the roof.

"Get down here woman! You might fall!" Emily shouted.

"Emily?" Sam asked, getting out. I rolled my eyes. Then Paul and Jared went outside as well. Hey, the more the merrier, right?

"Look Sam, Bella's up there on the roof, she might get hurt!" Emily said worried.

"I'm fine Emily." I stood up, showing her I'm okay. "Perfectly fine." I took a step towards the tree but my foot slid down the wood and I gave a scream as I slipped.

"Bella!" I heard Paul scream. I closed my eyes and waited for the ground to be in contact with my body, but I felt a warm body collide with him. I landed on the ground but with a body below mine. I breathed out, glad that I'm okay. But –

"Oh shit!" I said as I look up. Paul was below me. "Paul!" I shouted, touching his face, smoothing him. "Are you okay?" I asked him, rubbing him and checking for injures. I looked into his eyes and it held happiness, disbelief and scared.

"You're touching me." He said, in delight, and that brought me back into the real world. I glared at him, standing up.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emily asked me, checking for any broken bones.

"I'm fine." I huffed out. I looked at Paul again and I smirked at him. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He said far too quickly. I pressed my foot to his chest and he groaned. My smirk widened.

"Ya sure?" I asked again. He just nodded. "Okay." I said, walking away. When I was close to the house, I heard Jared say, "Dude, you okay?"

"Fine." Paul said, and then groaned. I smiled again at Paul's ways. He'll never change; stupid and idiotic as always.

* * *

><p>I woke up, still sleepy and tired. I yawned and got up to shower. After a nice and refreshing shower I got change into a grey tank top, grey jeans, grey jacket and my Converse. I was wearing coloured grey clothing as I was in a grey mood. I grabbed my beanie and my bag and went down stairs. I grabbed a top tart and went to my car. I put my key in and it didn't start. I tried again but it failed.<p>

"What?" I asked myself. I shook my head and tried again. And again, then again.

"Car trouble?" A deep voice next to my car. I jumped and looked out the window. My face was face go face with the one and only, Paul Lahote.

"What?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Car trouble?" He repeated.

"Yes, as you can see." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yes, I can see." He stated.

I rolled my eyes at him. "And what do you want exacly?"

"Nothing I want. But there is something you might need from me."

"Oh really?" I asked him, in disbelief. Me, need something from him? Is he really that full of himself?

"Yes."

"Oh do carry on, oh helping one." I said sarcastically.

"You need a ride."

"No thanks."

"What?"

"I said, no thanks."

"But - " I opened my door and got out. I tied my shoe laces tight, knowing it's going to be a long journey. "Bella - "

"Bye Paul." I said to him, waking away. After a few minutes I didn't see him behind me. He gave up that easily? I asked myself, all of a sudden sad and alone. Then, according to my mood, it started to rain. "Oh come on!" I yelled out to the sky. "Stupid rain." Then the rain got heavier. "Stupid, stupid rain!"

Beep!

I jumped and nearly slipped when I heard a car's horn.

"What the - ?" I half asked myself but stopped when I saw Paul's car driving next to me. I glared at him but started to walk away. Paul's car kept on following me at a slow speed. I was half tempted to get into his car and half wanted to kick it's tires down, but that would mean Paul would have to walk with me if I did so.

_That'll be good. Paul and his warmth. _My wolf said to me. I rolled my eyes at her. Stupid wolf.

Warm or not, I'm not letting him touch me! I warned her.

"Bella!" Paul yelled. "Bella!" He repeated, but I didn't pay attention to him, I kept on walking. Even for a werewolf, I was already tired. Damn I'm so weak! This time my wolf rolled her eyes at me. "Bella Isabella." Paul sang out. I turned to him and glared at him. I hate it when people call me that. I just hate it.

"Paul." I warned him, grinding my teeth.

"Okay, I'll stop called you that Bella Isabella only if you get into the car." He offered.

"Oka - No!" I said to him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella Isa - "

"Shut up Paul, or else!" I said to him. I started to walk a bit fast but slipped on the ground.

But before my body went down, another body held me, a warm one, again. The roof accident came back to me. I looked up to see Paul suddenly looking angry at me.

"Would you be more carefull Bella! You could've gotten hurt!" He nearly yelled at me.

"You -" I pointed my finger to his chest, "- Paul Lahote, have no right to yell at me!"

" Yes I do Bella!"

"Really? Since when?"

"Since I impri - "

"Impri - what?" I asked him, smirking. Caught you there Paul, but too bad I already know your deep dark secret. Okay, maybe not dark but it is deep. You get the point.

"That's it!" He grabbed me by my waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"Paul!" I yelled at him. But my wolf was happy. _Good view of his butt, eh?_

Yeah, yeah. Good view, whatever.

Suddenly a idea came to me. I quickly pinched Paul's butt but then Paul slapped mine. _Back fired plan Bella. _My wolf said to me. I could practically see and feel her smirk.

"Don't think so Isabella." The way he said my name made me shiver, and I didn't like it, at all, but my wolf did. Of course she would. "Think you could do that to me, think again. I'll do that to you. And speaking of butts, you have a nice one. Good shape, really nice. Hey, have you ever - "

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

He laughed and said, "Joking, geez. A little sensitive are we Isabella?"

"Shove it!"

"'Ere we go." He dropped me into his car, quickly closed it and went to the drivers seat. "You cold?" He asked, like it was the most normalise thing to say. Like he didn't just pick me up and slung me over if shoulder. I rolled my at him.

I kept really quiet, not wanting to talk to Paul, just me having my arms crossed, a frown on my face.

"A lady with a beautiful face should never frown." He said.

"A man like you - Oh sorry, a man like you would always make a lady like me frown. Hello, you made me frown and cry not long ago."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He sounded so sincere.

_Because he is. _My wolf whispered.

I know. I whispered back. I know so damn much.

I just nodded. I closed my eyes and started to think.

"You can tell me." Paul said after a while.

"'Bout what?" I asked him, confused.

"About what your feeling."

"Cold." I said to him. Not outside-shivering cold, but inside-scared and alone cold.

"Come here." He held his arm out. I looked at him, and all my will broke out - I started to cry. "Bella." He stopped the car and unbuckled my seatbelt. He put me onto his lap and hugged me. Paul and his warmth is nice. So nice. So warm. I sighed and snuggled into him. For once am I only going to do this. For once am I letting myself give in. Only for once will I be with Paul. I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. "Bella?" He asked me. I shook my head and hugged him tighter. I cried on his shoulders. 'Sorry.' I mouthed on his shirt. 'So sorry.' Paul rubbed my back, trying to calm me, and it worked. "You can tell me anything Bella."

I nodded, and sat up from his lap, but my arms were still around his shoulders. "You know yesterday, the phone call?" I asked him, wincing from the pain for Derrick.

"Yeah," He urged me to carry on, but I stopped talking, deciding if I should continue. "Don't shut me out," He begged. He put his hands on my cheeks, "Please."

I nodded again. "My friend called and she said that my best friend got into an accident and I just broke. Derricks my best friend and to have him there - barely alive is killing me in the inside." I explained to him. "I mean, have you ever had someone you love close to dying, and you couldn't be there with the them because you were too far away?" Paul nodded. He did ... ? "And then I just couldn't handle it anymore, so I broke to pieces."

"And I was there to bring it all back, to fix the pieces, and Bella, know this: I'll always be there to pick up the pieces you left or have broken." He promised.

"Than maybe Paul, you should start picking up the pieces you left broken." I said, looking right into his eyes.

"Than I will. I'll do it now. All of it. Just to show you that I want us to have a new beginning."

I shook my head, putting his hands away from my face. "It's not like that - "

"Yes it is Bella. I'll work my damn hardest to get your trust back, to get everything back. I was stupid and an idiot before, but now it's different. I'm different!" He gently grabbed my face and my lips met his. My lips mould into his, and for the second time, I left myself fall into Paul. I kissed him back, with all my might and will. I kissed him, pouring my emotions into his. I gave him all my hurt and pain, and somehow ... My love. And he gave me his sorrow, guilt and Love. He softly licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I shook my head. "Not yet." I whispered onto his lip. I felt him nod, and started to continue to kiss me again. My arms went around to his neck and his arms went around to my waist. We both held onto each other tightly, like one of us would lose each other, and I honestly thought that.

_Tap, tap, tap_. The sound of someone tapping on the window broke me and Paul apart. The door swung open to reveal Jared and Embry.

"Oh - um ..." Jared couldn't finish his sentence. I mean, it isn't everyday you'd see your new number one enemy kissing your best friend, which is also her enemy.

"Uh - hello?" Embry said.

I laughed and got off Paul, who whimpered. I smirked at the inside. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "What's up guys?"

"Um - well, we say Paul's car here and we thought we could get a ride." Jared said to me, "That okay with you dude?" He asked Paul.

"You seriously gonna ask that man?" Embry said.

I laughed out loud again, while rolling my eyes. "Get it, we're already late, plus it's only my second day."

Jared and Embry got in at the back. Paul started the car and we head off to school with a little bit of awkwardness tension in the air.

* * *

><p>I was munching on some nice - no, not nice, amazing, delicious even - home made spaghetti when Emily asked how my days are.<p>

"Um - alright." I answered her. Not even alright is the right word for the days I've been having. I mean I couldn't really say, 'Yeah, well, yesterday, I had a break down in the school toilet, another one today in Paul's car and Paul was there to help me through it all. He also kissed me, I kissed him. His mates caught is red handed and he also told me I have a nice butt.' I could say that but what would they say? Especially Sam with the little comment about Paul and my nice butt.

Jared faked cough and nudged Paul's arm. Paul glared at him.

"Um, okay then." Emily said, staring at Paul and Jared.

"Well, my day, approximately at 8:37am, I saw a couple making out in the car and - " Embry started to say.

"Only you Embry would be so - what's the word - perverted to actually say and watch that." I interrupted him.

"Ah, but what I'd the couple in car was someone I knew?" He wiggled his brows at me.

"Again, I say: perverted. Nor even strangers but your friends, Embry Call, what would your mother say?"

"I am damn right proud of your son!" He said in a 'mother' voice.

"Ding, ding, ding, and he finally lost his marbles!" I said, jokingly. People at the table were shocked. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh no, but your talking to Embry." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, the dude lost his marbles, I think we should give him sympathy."

"But your talking to us, like not hating us ... " Quil said and an idea popped into my head.

"Okay then. So that's me trying to be nice. I guess I should stop. Sorry guys, but now I'm not going to be your friends anymore, we'll all go back to hating each other." I picked up my plate and started to walk to the stairs, hiding my smirk and my laughs.

"You idiot!" Embry yelled out.

"Quil! Seriously?" Paul yelled.

"Dude!" Jacob complained.

"I'm sorry okay?" Quil said.

I stiffened a laugh that wanted go come out.

"When your playing with fire, you'll get burn ... Hard." I whispered. I smirked to myself, doing a little happy dance.

* * *

><p>"Bella! Someone's on the phone!" Emily yelled.<p>

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I went downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hey babe." A voice said. I knew that voice.

"Derrick!" I shouted. I wanted to ask him so many questions but he said:

"Look at your porch."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Look at your porch." He said again.

"Okay." I did as I was told, receiving some odd looks from the pack. I shrugged my shoulders. When I got out, I screamed. "Derrick!" I ran to him and jumped onto him, hugging him to death.

"Hey baby girl ... "

* * *

><p><strong>So review and tell me what ya think by a review ... it makes me happy :D<strong>


	7. Every Rose Has It's Thorns

** AN: Heyy guys! Waddup? Imma in a happy mood 2dai! Wanna kno why? Cuz igot reviews! So happy so now iam gonna 2 update ... ihad a little idea for this chapter, so ijust did it in this way and next chappie will be the way iplanned it. So this chapter is in Paul POV. Pretty much you'll see why Paul acts the way he acts towards Bella :D And this chapter is bare long … My longest chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: iown nada :D**

**More reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Every Rose Has It's Thorns

_A rose, so beautiful, but with its thorns it looks deadly. A rose like Isabella, so beautiful and pure, but with the thorns, the pain and love is so much more._

* * *

><p>"So Bella, where you originally from?" Paul heard Jessica Stanley ask Bella. Paul was watching Bella closely. He had been following her everywhere in school, from her first to fourth class, stalking her in some way. Weird but if that's the only way to actually be close to Bella, even if she's a few meters away, his wolf would be - barely - satisfied. Right now, Bella's in the school cafeteria with Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Jessica, Angela Webber, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley and the other juniors.<br>Paul didn't like the way the other males in his year towards his Bella. He practically hates it. He especially hates the way Eric, Mike and Tyler are acting towards Bella. He wants to tear their necks off just for looking at Bella. The way they look at her, like she's a piece of meat. Which, Paul knows isn't true. But the thing that annoys him the most, is that she's paying attention to them, instead of him.  
>"I'm half Quileute." Bella answered her.<br>"Oh, so your Sam Uley's sister?" Lauren asked. Why did she want to know? Paul wondered. He knew Lauren, and he regrets that he actually knows her. But Lauren would never spare a glance at anything not her taste, asking questions no less.  
>"Half-sister."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yep." Bella said.<br>"Sam Uley? The leader of La Push Gang?" Tyler wondered. Paul growled quietly. He didn't want Bella to believe their stupid gossip. Not about Sam or his brothers, especially him. _She already hates me, why add more dirt to my image?_  
>"Yep, but Sam's like what? Twenty three, isn't he like too old to be in a gang?" She said. Paul sighed in relief. (In lease one of them had a brain.)<br>"Yeah, probably." Lauren said.

Bella looked around the cafeteria and her eyes landed on his table. Her gaze went from Leah, to the others and finally landed on him. Paul smiled at Bella but Bella intern glared at him and started to look around again. Paul looked at the ground, hurt. His wolf started to whimpered. I know, it hurts right? Paul said to his wolf. His wolf only nodded.

"Dude." Jared said to him, nudging him. Paul followed his gaze to see Bella smirking at Edward freaking Cullen. _Why is she smirking at him? Don't tell me she actually likes him? God no, please! _The bloodsucker actually had the nerve to look at Bella and Bella smiled a goofy at him. She turned back to the table and suddenly stood up, walking to Paul's table. His wolf was suddenly excited. But his excitement turned red when Bella sat on Seth's lap.  
>"Um, fine." He answered Bella's question.<br>"Cool." Bella quickly stole some chips from his plate and started to eat it.  
>"Okay then Bella," Leah implied. She stuck her tongue at her and got more chips. Paul's eyes went dark but he shook his head. <em>Am I getting turned on by Bella's tongue? But her tongue so- Stop!<em>  
>"Those are mine!" Seth cried, making Paul get more focussed.<br>"Here." Bella put a chip in Seth's mouth and Paul couldn't contain his growl. Again, she was acting towards then, but not him. Bella raised her eyebrow at him. "Yes Lahote?" Paul shook his head and frowned at Seth. _Stupid mutt, you better not take my girl._  
>Bella turned to Leah, "Leah, I got biology. What you got?"<br>"Science."  
>"Saddo."<br>"Me, Embry, Jake, Quil and Paul's got biology too." Jared suddenly said. Bella looked at Paul and he looked at Bella. He started into her chocolate brown eyes. Beautiful. That's one of the only words he could describe her eyes. There are others like amazing, dazzling ... Paul could practically go on.  
>"And?" Bella just said.<br>"Anyway …" Collin started to say.  
>"So, any of you guys know the pale peeps in the corner?" Bella asked. Paul knew what she was talking about. The Cullen's.<br>"The Cullen's?" Brady asked, disgusted. Paul thought of the same thing.  
>"No, the wall. Whatcha think?" Bella asked sarcastically and Paul just had to smirk. "The two blondies, the tank, pixie chick and coin dude."<br>"Two blondies, Tank, Pixie chick and coin dude?" Collin wondered. Great nickname Bella. Why don't you just call 'em bloodsuckers? That what they really are anyway!  
>"Yep, you think I know their names?"<br>"Two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale." Leah said, rolling her eyes. "Pixie girl is Alice Cullen. Tank is Emmett Cullen and the one you call coin dude is Edward Cullen."  
>"Oh, okay." Bella said.<br>"Why you wanna know?"  
>"Nothing. I just – "<p>

Bringggggg!

"Well, that's the bell. See ya peeps." Bella said, quickly walking to class.  
>Paul stood up quickly, not wanting to let her go, but she was already half to the exit. He sighed and started to gather up her things. He wanted to walk her to class. Like the old days.<br>_Yeah, the old days, before you got your shit on her and started to hurt her._ A part of Paul's mind said. Paul blinked back his tears. Even thinking of what he did to Bells always hit him hard. Right at his heart.  
>"She got fast legs." Quil commented.<br>"You better not be looking at her legs!" Paul growled out. A warning at Quil.  
>"Of course not Paul." Quil said too quickly. Paul rolled his eyes at him.<br>"Yeah, but the other guys are." Leah said, smirking. So she's on team Bella. Got that. Paul made a little note in his head.  
>"Yeah, I've noticed that, everyone been looking at Bella and –" Seth said but got interrupted by Paul.<br>"Shut up before I make you!" He snarled out.  
>"Jerk face! Lear my brother alone." Leah said, looking menacing at Paul.<br>"Let's go dude." Jared said, patting Paul's back.

* * *

><p>"Isabella Uley." Mr Banner said once Bella came trolling in. Everyone looked at her, observation her. Paul rolled his eyes at them. "Please introduce yourself." Bella sighed and Paul instantly wanted to kill Banner, all because he made Bella sigh.<p>

"Just Bella." She turned to the class. "Sup? My name's Bella. I just moved here from Arizona. And that's all y'all get from me."  
>"Okay then Miss Uley. Take a seat next to Edward Cullen please." Paul growled, a bit too loud as people looked at him. Bella suddenly smiled at him, grateful. Paul was shocked but happy, as you could see from his expression. Bells rolled her eyes at Paul.<br>"All right guys. Today, we're gonna be observing the behaviour of planarian, a.k.a. flatworms." Mr Banner said.  
>"So … " He heard Bella say to the dipstick. "I'm Bella. And your Edward Cullen right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay then." She said, looking away. She looked at Paul and glared but not at him this time, she was glaring at Lauren.<br>"You're jealous?" Dipstick asked Bella. _Jealous?_  
>"What?"<br>"The way you're glaring at Lauren makes me think you're jealous, as she is sitting next to Paul Lahote." _Oh, that's why. But why is she jealous for?_  
>"Oh please. Lauren was just glaring at me not five minutes before. Guess I'll just glare at her now."<br>"And she's still glaring at you." He lent closer, whispering to her. Wtf? He can't do that! Only me! "And Paul's glaring at me." Bella laughed out loud while dipstick chuckled silently.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?__  
><em>_Well that's alright 'cause I love the way you lie._

"Shoot!" Bella said, taking her phone out.  
>"Bella, please answer the call outside." Mr Banner said. She jumped up and ran outside.<br>I glared at dipstick while Lauren annoyed me.  
>"So Pauly, do you like understand all this? 'Cause I so do not!" Lauren said, in a way she thinks it's seductive.<br>"No Lauren, I do not understand this." Paul said, grinding his teeth. He was still annoyed at dipstick. Not just annoyed but jealous as well. He tried to stop feeling this way. She's not even mine!  
>"Pauly? Like - "<br>Suddenly Paul felt so much sadness and hurt he nearly fell off his chair. _Bella!_ His wolf shouted. Bella was hurt, Paul could feel it_. What's happening?_  
>"Me Banner, can I go toilet?" Paul cracked out. Jared gave him a weird look. "Bella." He mouthed to him.<br>"Quickly." Paul shot off his chair and ran to the door.  
>"But Pauly - " He didn't head the last of what Lauren was saying as he slammed the door.<br>Paul looked out for Bella but she wasn't outside. From a far Paul heard someone whimper. Right in the toilet. _Bella! _ His wolf shouted again. Paul ran to the bathroom and his heart broke once again at the sight. His Bella was on the floor, crying her eyes out.  
>"Derrick." Bella whispered. Her eyes were somewhere else. She was here in the bathroom but her mind was somewhere else. Paul wanted to be were Bella is now, good or bad, he wants to right next to her. "Derrick." she sobbed out.<br>"Bella!" Paul shouted, not meaning to but he did. The way Bella looks makes him want to kill anyone for hurting Bella. She suddenly closed her eyes. "Bella, open your eyes Bells." She opened her eyes and a part of Paul's mind was telling him that she opened her eyes for him. "Paul." She whispered. He put her onto his lap, holding her, tightly. More tears were coming down her face. "It's okay Bella. Let it all out." He said and as that, Bella started to cry. _It's okay Bella. Whatever it is I'll take care of you, I'll be there for you. I promise._

* * *

><p><em> Paul heard people shouting right outside Bella's house. He admits, he was kind of stalking Bella.<em>_  
><em>_ "Where do you think you're going?" A female voice shouted out, which Paul assumed was Bella's mum.__  
><em>_ "Out, out of this shit place!" A familiar male voice said. Her dad?__  
><em>_"Don't you dare - " Bella's mom stopped midway as Bella's dad slapped her.__  
><em>_ "I do dare! Now get out of my way before I hurt your daughter!" Then the sobbing started. Paul hid from Bella's dad, he didn't want to get hurt as well. As Bella's dad went, her mum went as well, getting into another car.__  
><em>_ "Mum?" Paul heard Bella sob out. "Mummy?" She sobbed out again as she yelped. Paul didn't think as he ran to her house. He opened the door and saw Bella on the floor, her knee bleeding.__  
><em>_ "Bella!" Paul yelled. He got Bella off the floor onto the couch. "Are you okay?"__  
><em>_ She shook her head. "I want my mummy."__  
><em>_ "Bella, your mums not here." As Paul said that Bella's head went down. "Sorry Bella."__  
><em>_ "Hold me tight Paul." She whispered. Paul nodded and Bella held onto Paul tightly. Paul didn't mind as he held onto Bella, as she cried. He knew how it felt._

* * *

><p>The bathroom door banged open.<br>"Didn't I say to get out?" Paul shouted to the other freshmens'. He was thinking of the last time he saw Bella cry and the last time she allowed him to hold her.  
>"I'm sure the freshmen's are allowed to be here Paul, but you're not." Leah stated as she walked in. "What are - Fuck!" She shouted as she saw Bella on Paul's lap. "What did you do you idiot?"<br>"Him? Why so you think Paul did something!" Embry shouted, coming info the bathroom.  
>"Can't you see?"<br>"Yes Leah, I can see!"  
>"Shut up before you wake Bella up. She doesn't need all this shit right now!" Paul snarled at both of them. He looked at Bella and then at Embry. "Drive Bella's car to Sam's. She riding with me." Then to Leah. "Get her bag and drive with Embry." He commanded. They both nodded and went there way. Paul gently picked up Bella and walked outside into the parking lot. He put Bella into his car and he drove away.<p>

* * *

><p>Right not Paul was patrolling. He was in a meadow and he was lying down, thinking of his Bella. He remembers the way she was whimpering in her sleep. His heart pained him to see this beauty cry. For a second Bella looked helpless and Paul wanted to do everything in his power to help Bella. Whoever was this Derrick Bella kept mumbling about made Paul's blood boil. He wanted to know what he did or what happened to Bella. He wanted to hurt him for some reason, deep down but Paul didn't under it thou.<p>

In the distance, Paul heard a growl; he looked at the sound and saw another wolf. _Did someone phase? _He closely at the wolf. It was female and the coat was pure white. Paul has never seen a wolf like this, the usual colours a wolf has are normally black or brown, never white. The wolf had deep familiar brown eyes. Some part in Paul's mind and soul knows that he's seen those eyes, but he doesn't know where and when. The wolf suddenly whimpered, which made Paul alert but then growled a second later again. Paul was looking at the wolf confused but adoringly in some way. He didn't understand the way he felt towards this wolf. It's starting to scare him a bit. He didn't know why but he was far too busy looking at her. The wolf looked right into his eyes and suddenly something changed in Paul. But Paul wasn't Paul, but his wolf.

_ I looked at the wolf, staring into its eye, those beautiful eyes. The wolf gazed into mine and some part of my soul knows that were meant to be. She looked deep into my eyes like she could see my soul, and I could see into hers. I smiled at her and her body shivered. I went closer to her and she went closer to me. __  
><em>**  
><strong>**'Awwooo'**

Paul went back into his body slightly confused. Paul looked where the sound came from, then back at the pure white wolf. He uncoordinated smiled at the wolf and the wolf smiled back at him.

**'Awwooo'**

Paul growled, annoyed. He wanted to know this wolf. The wolf shook her head at him. She gave him another smile at and then she ran. Paul whined. He really wanted to know who she was. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes, forgetting about that stupid growl. It wasn't a urgent _something's happened _growl, but it was a pack meeting. Paul wasn't in the mood for a meeting. He was tired. He's got the wolf and Bella on his mind.

_ Dude? _Jared called out to him.

_What? _Paul growled out.

_Geez Paul, calm down. _Leah mocked him.

_Whatever. _

_ Paul. _Sam commanded. Paul huffed and stood up. He quickly ran to where everyone was.

_Okay so, I talked to Dr Cullen and he said they'll be new vamps in the town. _Sam said.

_Perfect._

_Will there be action?_

_ Dang! More patrols._

_They like the Cullen's?_

Those were the things Sam heard but one caught his full attention.

_Should I warn the wolf?_

_ Paul? _Sam commanded again. _What wolf?_

Paul sighed. Why did I even think of that? He asked himself. He showed the others about his weird encounter with the wolf.

_She pure white! _Leah gasped out.

_Beautiful. _Embry commented and Paul growled at him.

_ Why Paul? _Leah wondered. _Why you growling at Embry?_

_Nothing. _Paul just said.

_We need to know who this wolf is. _Sam said.

_Think she's danger? _Jacob asked Paul.

_No, I don't think so; she's just a bit weird. I mean she was growling at herself and whimpering. _Paul said._ Like Bella. _He couldn't stop the thought from going into his mind.

_What happened? _Sam demanded. Paul showed him what happened in the school toilets and he got less angry. _She alright now?_

_ Yeah. She's at home with Emily._

Leah suddenly gasped out but quickly hid her thoughts.

_Leah? _Seth wondered.

_Well, look at the time. Gotta go, bye. _She said and then quickly ran away.

_Okay then. _Embry said.

_So, about the vamps Sam. _Quil said, mentally rubbing his hands together like a lunatic.

_Yeah, the short one, future teller said that they're gonna be here in about a few weeks. They need to cross Forks for some reason to get to somewhere else. But the short one doesn't know if they'll do anything._

_ But if they do? Quil said._

_We'll attack, only if they're on our land. _Sam said.

_That all? _Paul wondered out loud.

_Why? Got somewhere to be Paul? _Jacob said.

_Yeah. Sam's house. _

_Food! _Embry yelled.

_ No, Bella, you moron!_  
><em>Whatever. <em>

_ Let's go._

* * *

><p>"Bella!" Emily shouted suddenly outside. Paul stopped eating and looked at Sam with raised brows. Sam shrugged and stood up. "Get down here woman! You might fall!" Emily shouted. Paul, Jared and Sam went outside.<p>

"Emily?" Sam asked.  
>"Look Sam, Bella's up there on the roof, she might get hurt!" Emily said worried. <em>What?<em> _Why in the world is Bella on the roof?_ Paul wondered.  
>"I'm fine Emily." She shouted, standing up. <em>Why is she doing that?<em> "Perfectly fine." She dangerously took a step towards the tree but her foot slid down the wood and she gave a scream as she slipped.  
>"Bella!" Paul screamed. He ran to were Bella was going to fall and held his hands out. As his body collided with hers, they both fell onto the ground, with Paul lying on the ground.<br>"Oh shit!" Paul heard Bella say. "Paul!" She shouted and she started touching his face, smoothing it. "Are you okay?" She asked him. She looked into his eyes and it held happiness, disbelief and scared.  
>"You're touching me." Paul breathed out, in delight. Bella suddenly stood up and glared at him.<p>

"Bella, are you okay?" Emily asked her.  
>"I'm fine." She huffed out. She looked at Paul smirked at him. "Are you hurt?"<br>"No." Paul said, a little bit wincing. She suddenly pressed her foot onto his chest and he groaned. Bella's smirk seemed widen.  
>"Ya sure?" She asked again. Paul nodded. "Okay." She said, walking away. "Dude, you okay?" Paul heard Jared say.<br>"Fine." He said but groaned.

* * *

><p><em>"Is little Bella crying?" Ten year old Jared asked Bella. He, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Paul were surrounding her once again. Bella was in tears right in front of them, but didn't say anything.<em>

_ "Yeah she is Jared." Embry laughed out._

"_She always cries, why this time different?" Jacob said._

_ "Cry baby!" Quil shouted. _

"_Cry baby!" They all chanted, except Paul. He was staring at Bella with sorrow, but she was staring at the ground._

_ "Let's leave the baby alone now." Jacob suggested. They all agreed and went. _

_Paul looked at Bella again and knelt down. "Bella?" He asked, reaching out but she flinched away. "I'm sorry." He whispered._

_ "You're sorry?" She shouted, standing up. "You're sorry?" She slapped his face and screamed, "If you're sorry Paul, you would make your friends stop hurting me, bullying me! I don't need you're stupid sorry, I just need it all to stop!" She stopped screaming but not the hitting. "I hate you Paul Lahote! I hate you!"_

"Bella!" Paul shouted, waking up. He sat up panting. He shook his head and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry Bella." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Paul got changed but didn't eat breakfast, he lost his appetite. He didn't want to think about the nightmare. He wanted it all to go away. All of it. He headed out to school but stopped when he saw Bella's car. It looked like she couldn't get it to work. He walked to her car when he heard her asked herself what.<p>

"Car trouble?" Paul asked her, putting arm on her sill.  
>"What?" She asked him, annoyed. <em>Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? <em>Paul thought sourly. _Yeah, me._  
>"Car trouble?" He repeated.<br>"Yes, as you can see." She said in a duh tone.

"Yes I can see." He stated, smirking. _I can see very well if you're asking._  
>Bella rolled her eyes at him. "And what do you want exactly?"<br>"Nothing I want. But there is something you might need from me." _Like maybe a sorry Paul. _His wolf said to him. Paul shook his head, clearing his thoughts. But in his heart he was feeling guilt and regret.  
>"Oh really?" She asked him.<br>"Yes."  
>"Oh do carry on, oh helping one."<p>

"You need a ride." Paul said, smugly. _Got ya there.__  
><em> "No thanks." _Okay, maybe not._  
>"What?"<br>"I said no thanks." _Yeah, I heard, but why thou?_  
>"But –" Paul stopped talking when she opened her door and got out. "Bella - "<br>"Bye Paul." She said to him, waking away. He shook his head at her, walking and getting into his own car. Then it started to rain. "Oh come on!" She yelled out to the sky. Paul laughed. _Thank you mother nature._ "Stupid rain." Then the rain got heavier. "Stupid, stupid rain!" Paul laughed again. _Thank you very much._  
>When Paul honked his horn, Bella jumped and nearly slipped.<p>

"What the - ?" She saw Paul and glared at him, walking again. Paul's car kept on following her at a slow speed. _Can she just get into the car? I hate this slowness._

After a few blocks, Paul yelled out, "Bella!" But she didn't listen. "Bella!" He repeated. An idea come into his head. "_Bella Isabella_." Paul sang out. She turned to him and glared at him.  
>"Paul." She warned him, grinding her teeth.<br>"Okay, I'll stop called you that Bella Isabella only if you get into the car." He offered.  
>"Oka - No!" she said to him.<br>He rolled his eyes at her. "Bella Isa -"  
>"Shut up Paul or else!" She said to him. She started to walk a bit fast but slipped on the ground.<br>Paul quickly got out of his car and ran to Bella, catching her in time. She looked up to see Paul suddenly looking angry at her.  
>"Would you be more careful Bella? You could've gotten hurt!" He nearly yelled.<br>"You -" She pointed my finger to his chest, "- Paul Lahote, have no right to yell at me!"  
>"Yes I do Bella!"<br>"Really? Since when?"  
>"Since I impri - " He stopped himself. Shoot, he was going to say imprint. <em>She can't know like this! <em>  
>"Impri - what?"<p>

"That's it!" Paul grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder.  
>"Paul!" She yelled at him. She did the weirdest thing, she pinched Paul's butt. Paul rolled his eyes and slapped her butt.<br>"Don't think so Isabella." Paul felt Bella shiver and he smirked. "Think you could do that to me, think again. I'll do that to you. And speaking of butts, you have a nice one. Good shape, really nice. Hey, have you ever - "  
>"Shut up!" She yelled at him.<br>He laughed and said, "Joking, geez. A little sensitive are we Isabella?"  
>"Shove it!"<br>"'Ere we go." He gently dropped her into his car, closing it and went to the driver's seat. "You cold?" He asked as she rubbed her arms. She didn't say anything but frowned. "A lady with a beautiful face should never frown." He said, looking at Bella's frown.  
>"A man like you - Oh sorry, a man like you would always make a lady like me frown. Hello, you made me frown and cry not long ago." He winced when she said that.<br>"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
>She nodded and had she closed her eyes.<br>"You can tell me." Paul said, thinking that she might wanted to tell someone about what happened to her at the school toilet.  
>"'Bout what?"<p>

"About what you're feeling."  
>"Cold." She said to him.<p>

"Come here." He held his arm out for her. She looked at him and she started to cry. "Bella." He quickly stopped the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. He put me onto his lap and hugged her tightly. He heard her sigh and she snuggled into him. She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "Bella?" He asked her. Paul felt her shake her head and she hugged him tighter. Paul could feel wet tears on his shoulders. Paul rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "You can tell me anything Bella."  
>She nodded, and sat up on his lap, arms around his shoulders. "You know yesterday, the phone call?" She asked him, wincing.<br>"Yeah," He urged her to carry on, but she stopped talking. "Don't shut me out," He begged. He put his hands on her cheeks, "Please."  
>Bella nodded again. "My friend called and she said that my best friend got into an accident and I just broke. Derricks my best friend and to have him there - barely alive is killing me in the inside." She explained to him. "I mean, have you ever had someone you love close to dying and you couldn't be there with them because you were too far away?" Paul nodded, thinking of his mum. "And then I just couldn't handle it anymore, so I broke to pieces."<br>"And I was there to bring it all back, to fix the pieces, and Bella, and know this: I'll always be there to pick up the pieces you left or have broken." He promised to her. _I will pick the pieces what for you._  
>"Then maybe Paul, you should start picking up the pieces you left broken." She said, looking right into his eyes. Paul wanted to cry. How much of an idiot is he?<br>"Then I will. I'll do it now. All of it. Just to show you that I want us to have a new beginning."  
>She shook her head, putting his hands away from her face. "It's not like that - "<br>He interrupted her, "Yes it is Bella. I'll work my damn hardest to get your trust back, to get everything back. I was stupid and an idiot before, but now it's different. I'm different!" He did what he always wanted to do many years ago. He got all the courage he had and gently grabbed her face and pulled his lips to hers, their lips meeting. He was shocked that she kissed him back. The way she kissed him, pouring all her emotions into his. She gave him all her hurt and pain, and love and he gave her his sorrow, guilt and love. He dared himself to lick her lips softly, asking for entrance. Bella shook her head. "Not yet." She whispered onto his lip. He nodded, understandingly and started to kiss her again. Her arms went around his neck and his arms went around to her waist.

Tap, tap, tap. The sound of someone tapping on the window broke Paul and Bella apart. The door swung open to reveal Jared and Embry.  
>"Oh - um ..." Jared said, confused.<p>

"Uh - hello?" Embry said.  
>Bella laughed and got off Paul who whimpered and said, "What's up guys?"<br>"Um - well, we say Paul's car here and we thought we could get a ride." Jared said to me, "That okay with you dude?" He asked Paul.

"You seriously gonna ask that man?" Embry said.  
>Bella laughed out loud again, while rolling her eyes. "Get it, we're already late, plus it's only my second day."<br>Jared and Embry got in at the back. Paul started the car and we head off to school with a little bit of awkwardness tension in the air but he was a happy a man. _There's hope and I'll use all that hope to get Bella back._

* * *

><p>"So Bella, how are your days?" Emily asked Bella.<p>

"Um - alright." She said to her.

Jared faked cough and nudged Paul's arm. Paul glared at him. _He better shut up or else._  
>"Um, okay then." Emily said, staring at Paul and Jared, weirdly.<br>"Well, my day, approximately at 8:37am, I saw a couple making out in the car and - " Embry started to say. _Idiot!_  
>"Only you Embry would be so - what's the word - perverted to actually say and watch that." Bella interrupted him.<br>"Ah, but what if the couple in car was someone I knew?" He wiggled his brows at her. _Again, I say, idiot!_  
>"Again, I say: perverted. Nor even strangers but your friends, Embry Call, what would your mother say?"<br>"I am damn right proud of your son!" He said in a 'mother' voice.  
>"Ding, ding, ding, and he finally lost his marbles!" She said, jokingly. Everyone looked shocked. <em>Yes, she is talking to me and the guys!<em> "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
>"Uh no, but you're talking to Embry." Jacob said.<br>"Yeah, I know. I mean, the dude lost his marbles, I think we should give him sympathy."  
>"But you're talking to us, like not hating us ..." Quil said.<br>"Okay then. So that's me trying to be nice. I guess I should stop. Sorry guys, but now I'm not going to be your friends anymore, we'll all go back to hating each other." Bella suddenly picked up her plate and started to walk to the stairs.

"You idiot!" Embry yelled out.  
>"Quil! Seriously?" Paul yelled.<br>"Dude!" Jacob complained.  
>"I'm sorry okay?" Quil said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bella! Someone's on the phone!" Emily yelled from the kitchen. Paul, Jared and Sam were playing xbox.<p>

"Okay!" Bella shouted back.  
>She went downstairs and grabbed the phone.<br>"Hey babe." A voice said. _Babe? Who the hell is this?_  
>"Derrick!" Bella shouted, excited.<br>"Look at your porch." _What? Wft is this?_  
>"I'm sorry, what?"<br>"Look at your porch."

"Okay." Bella went outside, getting some weird looks for everyone. She shrugged her shoulders. As Bella got out she screamed. "Derrick!" Scaring us all.  
>"Hey baby girl ... "<p> 


	8. Arrivals

** A/N: Hiyo people! This is the chapter you peeps have been waitin' for: The arrival of Derrick and how Paul will react to his closeness with Bella XD... This chapter has a lot of things ... Many about revealing secrets and hidden feelings and thoughts and all that ... But how do ya guys feel 'bout the triples, Jeremy, Kalen and David. ireally love 'em guys, ihonestly don't know why, maybe cause they got bullied when they were young like idid and is actually still getting bullied, but they have Bella now so everything's ol' fine and dandy! lol ... Anyway Enjoy this chappie and Reviews are very welcome and appreciative!**

**Warning: A lot of punches and blood … towards Paul of course XD And some of those punches are not all from Bella XD**

** I do not own the Twilight Saga or Joe Brooks song: Superman (You guys should listen to that song, it's good and additive :D)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Arrivals

_Could the arrivals of my best friend and my pups be that bad for everyone? Especially for Paul?_

* * *

><p>"Derrick!" I shouted again. I hugged him tightly as he swung me around. He looks the way I still remember. Brown hair and blue eyed. "You're alive! I missed you!" I shouted right in his ear, not caring if he had lost his ear drum.<p>

"So you don't miss us?" A little and familiar voice said behind me. I turned and screamed again.

"My babies!" I got off Derrick and ran to them, hugging them tight. "Of course I miss you guys!" Kalen, David and Jeremy were all in my arms, my little babies, my little wolfies.

"Mummy!" They yelled out. They put their arms around me, hugging me really tight as I hugged them.

"Bella?" Sam yelled out from the porch. The scene must weird him out. I mean the way I'm yelling to my babies and the way there're shouting mummy to me. Shoot, this must really be weird.

"Hi Uncle!" Kalen yelled out, waving his hands out.

"Hey Uncle Sam!" Jeremy yelled, doing the same things with his hands as his brother.

"What's up Uncle Sam?" David said grinning.

Oh boy. The expression on Sam's face is really bad. Did he think that the triplets are my real babies and that I actually gave birth to them?

"Yeah, he totally thinks that." Derrick said to him, smirking as he saw the face I was making. Dang, he knows me too well. I hit my elbow to his chest, annoyed.

"Um, Bella? Wanna explain inside?" Sam asked me, worried and confused.

"Yeah sure uncle Sam let me get my bags." Jeremy said, getting his bag. His brothers did the same. I gave them a confused look. They shrugged and jerked their thumbs at Derrick. I raised my eyebrows at him. He shrugged as well but he put his arm around my shoulders.

As we walked inside I instantly heard a growl coming from … Paul. He looked menacingly at Derrick and his arms around me. His eyes were burning with hatred and you could easily see wanted to kill Derrick, with a whole lot of passion. Derrick – being the nut crack he is, grinning at him, tempting Paul to do something. Paul growled again and Derrick cocked his head, silently questioning him. I nudged Derrick's chest again, wanting him to stop. I am so not going to let them fight or even phase, and if they do, I'll make them clean all their mess up. I won't let poor Emily fix their stupid mess up.

I sat on the sofa with David sitting on the floor, Jeremy on my lap and Kalen sitting next to me. Derrick still had his arm around me.

"So Bella, do you want to explain or something?" Sam asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, maybe we should tell 'em out names." David suggested. He stood up and bowed. I rolled my eyes at him. "Hello, people of the earth and this home. My name is David Vega and I like to eat, especially mummy's pasta." He grinned at me, nodding to Kalen. While everyone gasped and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I'll explain to them later anyway.

Copying his brother, Kalen stood up, "Hey, my name is Kalen Vega and I like skateboarding."

Jeremy half stood up and said quietly, "Hi, my name is Jeremy Vega and I like to read." He looked up scared at me and I smiled at him, assuring him nothing was going to happen to him. That's the thing with Jeremy; he's always scared to show his true geeky self that we always love to see. He's always hiding in the shadows of his brother's and parents past. When he sat back down I gently grabbed his hand and rubbed his palm.

You see, there is so much more to these boys then just being a thirteen year old teenager with problems-filled werewolf.

Jeremy is your normal geeky Star Wars loving guy who has dreams of making his own video game in the very near future. He dreams of college and university. But the only problem is, is that his past is always getting to him. Every _day, hour, minute _and_ second. Always_. Never stopping until he finally gets to the point where he just gives it all up. His hopes, his dreams and his plans for the future and his life. He just gives up far too easy for my liking and his.

Kalen is your semi bad boy, daring kind of guy, always making trouble for teachers and girls as well. Some teachers say he just takes his troubles far too much. But they don't know and will _never know_ why he's like that, the way he is, the way he _wants_ attention, the way he _needs_ attention. All because he never got the_ right_ attention this bright boy needs. All because no one can even give him a second glance, a hello or how are you? Something, anything, that's all he needs but no one is bother to even give it to him.

David is your cocky and totally a wannabe Derrick. He copies Derrick in every single way, from the hair to clothes, to the soap to the shoes. It funny at first, but you tend to notice why he copies Derrick. Because Derrick is his distant uncle and his only living blood that actually doesn't get annoyed with him with all the copying. Who allows him to do what he does. David _never_ got the chance to be himself; he was so scared to show himself what he really was, just because his mother told him _he wasn't good enough_. To being another person is to hide his true form. His amazing and true self that everyone loves.

In fact, their life is so much like me, but they never had gotten the chance to leave the past and the bullying like me. That was the only difference really, between them and me. I got to leave and they had got to stay with the pain, blood and bruises. That's why I love these guys. We have so much in common, so much more than people and the pack think.

Finally getting back to the real world and not the past, I saw Derrick nodded to the others, saying. "I'm Derrick Sage." Short and simple. I rolled my eyes at him while he grinned at me. Again, a growl came from Paul. He's starting to piss me off now with his stupid growling and whatnot.

"Anyway …" Kalen started.

"I think us guys …" David mid said.

"Need a place to stay ..." Jeremy said grinning at me.

"Of course you guys can stay!" I nearly shouted. I looked at Sam and Emily. "Of course if Sam and Emily say yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

The yes was from Emily, the no from Sam and the why from Paul.

I glared at Paul. "Because Paul, I miss my babies and my best friend. Would you like me to get homesick and start packing my clothes and just go back to Arizona?" I sarcastically asked him. Yes I was angry. How dare he ask me that? Yes I miss my babies and best friend, is that so bad? Is it because of Derrick? Well, Paul's a bigger idiot than I thought. I didn't let him say anything as I continued, "Anyway, I didn't ask you, I asked Emily and Sam."

"Chill Isa." Derrick said to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's alright if you don't want us here –" Kalen mid stopped, putting his doggie eyes at Emily. "We don't want to intrude." He ended with a sigh, looking down as he wanted to cry. But I knew better.

"No, no, of course not. It's okay I mean." Emily said. "You can stay." She glared at Sam. "Samuel Uley, these are Bella's friends, family even."

David snickered while I warned him. He put on his innocent act. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He groaned and tried to fix his hair again. I laughed at him and shook my head at him.

"If it's such a burden to be staying here Ms Uley, I and my nephews can stay somewhere else." Derrick commented. Always the gentleman – ish. "We could rent an apartment in Port Angeles?" He looked at the triples while they furiously shook their heads.

"We don't wanna be away from our mamma!" Jeremy yelled at him.

"Why do you call Bella your mum?" Embry asked.

David looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Because we do, got a problem with that?"

"No, but I think he does." Embry pointed to Paul who was still glaring at Derrick.

David narrowed his eyes at Paul while Paul gave him a confused look, one after giving Derrick another glare of course. David was checking Paul out – and no, not that way. Not _he's so hot, just look at him _way. Kind of _is he good enough for mummy Bella _way. He shook his head and glared at Paul. Guess he made up his decision. He sat closer to me and hugged me tight. I put my arm around him. "I don't like you." He said coldly to Paul, "I really don't like you!"

At that I burst out laughing. I quickly clamped my hand to my mouth but I couldn't stop smiling. David grinned at me. David nudged Jeremy and Kalen.

Jeremy looked at Paul for one second before standing up and started to growl at him. "You're the – you're the bastard who hurt my mum!" He yelled out, shaking really hard. Derrick, David, Kalen and I stood up quickly, knowing what will happen. Derrick quickly ran to Jeremy and grabbed his shoulders but Jeremy shoved him off. He went up to Paul before anyone could do anything and punched him right on the nose. Paul stumbled backward as Jeremy held his hand to his chest.

"Jeremy!" I yelled out, running to him. His whole hand was bleeding. I looked at Paul and saw his nose bleeding as well. Both of their whole bodies were vibrating. "Jeremy, stop right now!" I yelled again as he went forward to Paul again. David took his brother's arm but Jeremy shook it off. "Kalen Vega." I warned him but he shook his head, his eyes nearly in tears. I could his true self. He was hurt because he remembered the way his dad hurt him with foul words. He felt the pain I felt when I told him about Paul before. He wanted to hit Paul again, I could clearly see it.

"Dude!" David yelled at him. He grabbed Jeremy's arm and tried to hold him there before he could hurt Paul again. His brother did the same again. They both held their brother back but Jeremy was still shaking, really bad. Paul growled at Jeremy, eyes blazing. I glared at him, warning him. I swear, if he takes a step towards Jeremy, I will kill him, I don't care about the imprint. He will die if he hurts Jeremy.

Derrick took a step forward to settle everything but I held my arm out to stop him. I slowly walked to Jeremy and cradled his face in my hands. Tears were burning his eyes, and so were mine. "Jeremy. Calm down." I told him very softly. I smiled at him, looking right in his eyes. "Come on." I tugged his hand. But he shook his head. I tugged his hand again and whispered to him, "Come on Jer, we need to go now." Once he slowly nodded I gently lead him the way outside.

Once outside he collapsed into me. He hugged me tight, crying and sobbing. "It's okay baby," I whispered to him. "It's okay." All he did was cry in my arms. And so did I. I cried for his pain. "I'm here for you." I croaked out.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered to me. I hugged him, smoothing him.

"It's not your fault Jeremy. Remember that." I felt another four arms around me and saw David and Kalen hugging us. I smiled at them and put my arms around them, hugged them tight. "I love you guys." I whispered to them, kissing their foreheads.

"We love you mummy." They whispered altogether. I smiled at them.

"Bella?" Leah asked as she got out. She smiled at us.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"You can come in if he's alright now."

"You okay?" I lowered my voice, "Do you need apples?" Apples were our codename for phasing. It's really common for us to use apples.

"Yes and no." He whispered. I nodded at Kalen and David. They nodded back to me.

"You guys go buy some lemons for Jeremy, meet us back here in the house in half an hour." I said to them. It was still dark after all.

"Come on Jer, let's go apple hunting." David grinned at Jeremy, patting his back. Jeremy weakly smiled at him.

"I'll go with them and –" I interrupted Jeremy.

"You stay here. I need someone to hold me down." I informed him and while he shook his head at me, grinning a bit. "Come here babies." I said to the pups. I put my arms around them and hugged them tightly again. "Be safe and don't cause trouble."

"We won't – much." David said to me, earning him a smack on the head.

He laughed while walked away with his brothers.

"So Bella, you have to talk to Sam and Emily about them all staying." Leah informed me.

"Okay then." I said to her. She nodded and went into the house.

After Leah went, Derrick put his arm around me and asked me, "So, what's the plan Isa?"

"You hold me down while I kill Paul." I said to him, grinning. I then sat on the ground.

"As much as I would love that to happen, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Don't want his face to be more mashed up than it is."

"Derrick!" I playfully yelled at him, hitting his arm. "Be nice."

"I meant when Jeremy punched him." He paused, thinking. "Why did Jeremy punch him?"

"You know what happened before. It just got to him and I guess his wolf real pissed. You and I both know Jeremy wouldn't hurt a fly, much less punch Paul right in face."

"Yeah, true. But did you see the blood on Paul's face. Damn, Jeremy can hit –"

"You do know it's rude to talk about people when they're not here." A deep voice said behind me said. I turned around and saw Paul glaring at Derrick from the porch.

"Said by the one who got knocked out by a thirteen year old." Derrick replied back, just as coldly as Paul.

"Would you like to be the one knocked out this time." Paul suggested, moving forward to us.

"Are you sure it's me who's going to be knocked out or you?"

"All right, all right. That's enough." I said to both of them, wanting to stop this stupid thing. As much as I would like to see a good ol' fight, I don't want both of the idiots to die. But they didn't back down. They were still glaring at each other. I rolled my eyes at them and went back into the house. As I went in I saw Sam on the couch. I grabbed him by his collar and started to drag him to the kitchen. "Emily, could you please be a darl and come in the kitchen?" I asked her as she got up.

As I got into the kitchen I put Sam on a chair and Emily sat on another.

"Why don't you want them to stay?" I asked Sam.

"Bella – It's just –" Sam tried to find the right words but couldn't.

"Sam doesn't know them Bella, he's just worried." Emily said, helping him out.

"I get that, they're strangers to you, but to me, they're family. How cliché it all sounds but they were with me through it all. Even when I moved, they became my family. I can't just let them go all the way to Port Angeles. Derrick doesn't know the way there and plus, I just miss them Sam." I said to him.

"I know you Bella. God, I'm sorry I acted that way. It's just -"

"Yeah I know, you don't know them but I wish you guys would know them."

"I would like that Bella." Sam said, smiling at me. "They can stay. I'm sure the brothers would like to stay with you in your room. Derrick can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks Sam." I went to him and hugged him tight.

"Bella?" Leah asked as she went through the door. "The little ones are look for you."

"Mummy!" David yelled out as he came in. Kalen and Jeremy went after him. They hugged me tight again.

"Hello my babies." I said to them.

"Bella, you never did tell us why they call you their mum." Emily asked me.

"Short story: We never had a mum, so Bella is our mum now." Kalen told Emily. But there was more to it of course.

"Well, I'm sleepy now." David said, adding a cute yawn.

"You guys can sleep in Bella's room, while Derrick can sleep in the guest room." Emily said.

"Thank you Emily." Derrick said coming into the room. I raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his head at me and smiled. I then rolled my eyes at him.

'Wanna explain?' I mouthed to him.

'Later.' He mouthed back. "Come on guys, let's go sleep." He said to the guys.

"Okie dokie!" Kalen yelled out.

"Let's go sleep!" David said. We all went upstairs when we all said goodnight.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you guys sleep now, okay?" I said to the pups, tucking 'em in.<p>

"Okay mummy." They said together.

"Goodnight babies." I kissed their foreheads. I rubbed their heads as they closed their eyes. I smiled at Kalen's ginger hair. David had dyed his hair blonde while Jeremy had his natural jet black hair.

After a good few minutes, I decide to go to Derrick's room. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey." I said, opening the door. His bed was covered with papers in scrunches and some flat. He was writing and playing songs again.

"Hey Isa." He said, putting his guitar down and laid on the bed. I lay down with him.

"You playin' again?" I asked him while taking his hand.

"Yeah, well, kind of." He looked at me and his hand.

"Why'd you stop in the first place?"

"Don't know." He shrugged.

We just stayed like that in silence. I guess thinking. It wasn't weird. It was normal. I suddenly sat up and started to search for his notes. I picked one up and it said: _There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl_. _Your eyes, and those curves, it's like you're from some other world_. _You walk in my way, oh God it's so frustrating._

"This is good." I said to him as I read the piece of paper.

"Yeah, I know." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're so full of yourself, you do know that."

"Yeah I know." His grin widened. I took my hand and started to play with my fingers. I laid down again. "How are you Isa?" He asked me suddenly.

"I'm fine. Really, I am." I lied to him. But knowing Derrick he would know if I was lying or not.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah, course." I looked away from him.

He took my face so that I could look at him. He started into my eyes, "Are you really fine Bella?" He said my name, not my nick name this time. "I know you. More than you think." He whispered.

This time I had to tell the truth. "Okay, so I'm not fine, but I am okay – kind of."

"Tell me what's wrong."

A tear fell from my eye. Derrick wiped his finger to my face. "You know Paul imprinted on me-"

"And you imprint on Paul, yeah. The pups and I know." He sighed out.

"Well, that just kills everything. I mean, at first I wanted to kill Paul and use the imprint to hurt him but now, I can't! As much I would love to, I can't! Do you know how annoying that is? That I actually love Paul now-"

"You love Paul?"

Shoot, did I just say I love Paul to Derrick?

_Yes, yes you just did. _My wolf said to me. Long-time not talk, eh wolf?

"Um, I – yes – no. I don't know." I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Do you want him?" He asked quietly.

"Dude!" I nearly yelled at him.

He smirked at me, "That just proves your dirty minded." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I meant, do you think he's worth it? Is he your time or not?"

I thought for a few minutes but nothing came up. "I got nothing."

"First of all, is it you or your wolf? Do _you _love him or your _wolf_?" He emphasized on me and the wolf. Idiot.

"Of course my wolf. She practically loves him."

"But you?"

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Come 'ere." He opened his arms out for a hug. I went on his lap and hugged him.

"I missed you Derrick." I whispered.

"I miss you too Isa." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Should we wake them up?" A little voice said in the darkness. Is it David?<p>

"What do you think we should do?" Another voice followed. Jeremy?

"I say we wake 'em up." One other voice said. Kalen? I half opened my eyes to see the pups looking at me and Derrick in confusion.

"Why though?" David asked, scratching his head.

"Dunno, but look at them."

"I am looking at them but what exactly am I looking at?" Jeremy implied

"I dunno too man."

"Come on, let's wake 'em up."

Something shuffled under me. "You little people already have." Derrick said.

I yawned and sat up. "Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hi mummy!" Kalen yelled.

"Hiyo mama!" Jeremy yelled out.

"Sup mummy B?" David said, grinning at me.

"No greeting for me?" Derrick asked.

"You want a greeting, we'll give you a greeting!" The boys yelled out while they attacked Derrick. I quickly dodged out. "Attack!"

"Guys!" I playfully warned them. "Be careful now!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want any broken bones." Someone said coming into the room. I turned around and saw Paul leaning on the doorway. You couldn't see the mark of the punch that Jeremy gave him yesterday. Guess that healed. He smiled weakly at me and the boys while he glared at Derrick. "Breakfast's ready." He said before leaving.

I looked at Derrick, frowning. He shook his head at me. I got up and said, "I'm going to shower and change, you guys should go down and eat, you to Derrick."

They nodded to me and I left the room.

* * *

><p>When I opened my door, I was surprised to find Leah leaning on my cabinet, arms crossed with a weird expression. A mixture of being pissed and excitement.<p>

"Hello Leah?" I said to her confused. But it sounded like a question.

"I know what you are." She said straight forward.

Shoot, she knows! Act dumb Bella, just act dumb. "I'm not one hundred percent sure how to reply to that."

"Really now?" She uncrossed her arms and took my mirror, looking into it. Okay then ... Talk about weirdness. "Well, let's just say a little birdie told me." Huh? What does birds have to do with this?

"Birds?"

"Yeah." She walked closer to me. "He told me the truth. Well part of it."

"Birds?" I asked again. "Birds can talk to you?" I paused, thinking. "Leah we need to go doctors now if that's happening!" I quickly grabbed her arms but she pulled away from me. Dang should've thought of a better plan than that.

Leah huffed and she put her arms up. "Jeremy! Jeremy told me!"

"About the birds and bees?" I asked, trying very hard not a laugh. I haven't even said anything about the birds and bees to the boys. But knowing school they should've know anyway.

"Bella." Leah sighed. "You're the white wolf. Am I right or wrong?"

Double shoot! She really knows! "Again, I'm not one hundred percent sure how to reply to that."

"It's a yes or no answer Bella."

I sighed. I couldn't hide it, so I just told the truth. "Then yes. I'm the wolf. I'm sorry-"

"Yes!" She shouted while hugging me. "I knew it!"

"Oaky then Leah..." Why is she reacting like this? She's supposed to be shouting at me or something. Not hugging me to death.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one!"

"What?"

She pulled back. "Well, there's only one of me here, the female wolves I mean. Billy said it was unusual for a girl to phase."

"Really? But how did you know I'm the wolf?"

"Well, Paul saw a white wolf and he showed us and he said she was whimpering, like Bella. Plus, the thing that happened with Derrick in toilet gets me thinking. I just asked the triples to confirm it. I asked the brother's early in the morning. David didn't say anything, so he passed it to Kalen and Kalen passed it to Jeremy. So I said liars go to hell if he lies and he told the truth!"

"Huh, really?"

"Yep."

I gently grabbed her forearms, "Promise me Leah, you won't tell anyone! Do not even think of it!"

"Okay, but why?"

"I don't them to find out, not yet at lease."

"Okay then, I promise."

Suddenly, I felt a weird chill running down my spine. With my wolf ears I heard Jeremy, Kalen and David whimper for help in their wolf forms. I didn't look at Leah as I jumped out of my window. I heard her jump as well, trying to talk to me but I ignored her. I concentrated on trying to find my pups. _Bella!_ They shouted. They were in trouble. I growled and ran to where they were.

"_Bella!" _They yelled again.

I stopped to find the whole of Sam's pack circling my pups. I growled deep in my throat. I saw another wolf – Derrick – come into the scene. Paul started to growl crazy at Derrick. Then suddenly, Paul lunged for Derrick. _Oh hell no. _I felt anger run through me and without thinking, I lunged for Paul, phasing in mid-air. I jumped on Paul and pushed him away from Derrick. This time, I started to growl crazy at him. His eyes held shock and sadness. Paul looked at Sam as he talked to him. With one last look from me he went to stand by Jacob.

_Thanks Isa. _Derrick said to me.

_Don't you dare let it happen again Derrick. _I snarled at him. He looked hurt for a minute. _Derrick, I'm sorry._

_ Yeah, me too. I was stupid and –_

_As much as I would love to hear all this sorry and whatnot but the alpha is tryna talk to us. _David said to us.

_I'll deal with this. _I said to them. I looked at Sam and tried to concentrate into talking to him. _Are you the Alpha?_ I asked him.

_Yes, and you?_

_Yes and now, but you could say._

_ Okay, so what are you doing on our land?_

_Sorry for the inconvenience, we were just passing through. _I lied.

Sam looked at Paul and started talking to him. He nodded and went back to us. _I think it would be better for your pack to phase. _Sam injected. What? No! What is he saying? And more importantly, what did Paul say? _Your pups went to our land, and you know the rules. If another pack member of another pack goes on another land, we are able to question them._

_ I hardly think that's fair! _I said to him. _And anyway, you already questioned us and we answered that we were just passing through._

_So were you passing through a couple of days then? _Sam said back.

I growled at him. How dare he?

I thought for a few seconds. _You have a point. _I said to him. _So what do you want now?_

_ Maybe we should all phase. _Sam suggested.

_No! _I snarled at him.

_ Okay then. _But Derrick said.

_Who is the alpha?_

_ He's not here right now. _I said.

_Then I think we should all phase._

I switched Sam off. _Derrick! What do we do?_

_We phase._

_ What?_

_Okay, we phase now then. _Derrick quickly said.

_Derrick! _I yelled at him.

One by one Sam's pack started to phase. Oh shit. I thought when Derrick, Kalen, David and Jeremy phase. Paul looked at Derrick, shocked and started growling at him. I looked at Paul and for one second I was lost. Lost into his eyes. Falling. As I continued to look in his eys, I made the biggest mistake in my life. I phased.

"_Bella?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's secret is revealed … finally! lol. So tell me what y'all think. Especially how y'all feel about the triples and of course about Paul and Derrick. Do ya guys want a little Derrick inputPOV in the next Chapter? If so, tell me by a review!**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Waddup guys? Sorry ididnt get to update, life isn't fair on me these days ); but iam so glad you guys like the triples and Derrick! **

**Sorry for this chapter, a bit too short and confusing but chapter 9 is longer and it will explain everything, about how Bella feels and whatnot, I just need this chapter to be short for chapter 9, it'll all make sense. But the next upcoming chapters have ... Well, cliff hangers.**

**Ohh, iwatch iam legend the other day, great movie :D and there's gonna be iam legend 2 sooner or later, can't wait ^_^**

**ilove the reviews and keep 'em comin' please!**

**Disclaimer: ino own Twilight )':**

**And Warning: major cliffy at the end XD which will cause a lot of complications for Sam, Bella and Paul. Plus, iwanna know what you guys think of that certain cliffy XD.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Secrets Revealed

* * *

><p><em>All the secrets have to be relieved. One way or another, they all have to come out. Even if the people we love will act different towards us, the sooner or later, secrets are always relieved.<em>

* * *

><p>Derrick POV<p>

One minute ago, Isa phased to her human form, the next she's shouting at Paul who's now on the ground, with a big red mark on his face and some blood on his nose, and he was looking angry and shocked, but mainly angry.

"Derrick!" Kalen shouted, coming to me. "You okay man?"

"What?" I looked up at him and gave him a confused look.

He looked shocked but half looked like he wanted to laugh. "Dude! You are bleeding!" He shouted at me like I'm a dumb person, which I'm not by the way. "Do you want me to spell me out or something?"

Ah, so I've been slapped. That would explain the blood on the ground and the pain from jaw. Perfect.

"No wonder why." I whispered to myself.

"What the hell Paul?" Isa screamed at Paul. This isn't the first time I've seen Isa like this. And I'm sure it isn't going to be the last. If you honestly think this is her mad or even angry state, mate, you're wrong. If we were at the house, Isa would be throwing chairs and vases at anyone who shits with her. "Why the fuck did you do that? Explain to me please, why the fuck did you just punch Derrick?"

Paul didn't answer. He just kept looking at me, actually glaring. I raised my brows at him. Damn, my jaw hurts like hell now! Paul, that little shithead. He's got himself in a load of jack and trouble, of course once Bella's finished with him he better be ready for round two. Hell, it'll be a miracle of he's still alive when I'm done with him.

"Bella, I think it's better if you -" Sam started to say but then Bells turned her glare to him.

"I honestly don't give another fuck of what's better for me to do!" Jeremy grabbed Isa by the waist, trying to retrain her.

"Derrick? What do we do?" David whispered to me.

"What we always do when our little tinie tempah's mad." I answered him.

"Grab her and run?" Kalen guessed, grinning.

"Yep." I grinned back at him.

I faked cough, trying to stop the little sibling fight before it turned into a battlefield. "I honestly would love to play tea house and that, but we've gotta run, meaning me, the pups and Isa." As I said that, Jeremy handed Isa to me once I nodded to him. I grinned at the other wolves who were watching. "Peace out." With that, I phased and ran with Isa on my back.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that little relevance good eh?" I asked Isa, handing my t-shirt of her to wear.<p>

"Whatever." She said, putting on my shirt. It looked good on her, damn everything looked good on Isa. She was beautiful, a master piece, if only Paul knew that his beautiful came with a price, a hell of a piece. "And quite the staring." She added, smirking.

"Find it flattering?" I teased her.

"No, perverted." She answered. "Come here." She got my hand and dragged me to sit with her. She shook her head as she rubbed my face, checking the punch that Paul did. "You okay?"

"Kind of, you know I had worse." I answered, smiling at her.

"You're an idiot you know that?" She said to me in a fact tone.

"Yeah, I've been told that a million times." I said to her. I decided to change the subject. Did you see their faces? Oh dam-"

"Are you swearing?" Isa interrupted me quickly.

"Erm, no?" It came out as a question.

"Good, you do know the pups are there." She pointed to where Jeremy, Kalen and David are, who are climbing up a tree.

"Come on Isa, you know how the pups are." I said. "And speaking of pups, what are we gonna do about your brother's pack?" I added.

She sighed and lay down on the grass. "I honestly don't know what to do Der, it's all confusing. I mean, I didn't want to phase, but when I looked at Paul, I was an instant goner.

"You imprinted on him." I said in a duh tone. Yes, I was hurt, angry, damn I was really angry, but there was nothing I could do nor wanted to do.

"Unfortunately," She said but winced when she said that, "I honestly don't get how though."

"Your wolf loves his wolf. You're both destined for each other."

"Yeah, I know, but ..." She paused, thinking of the right words.

"You wished it was different." I helped her out.

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?" I asked her. I didn't want to know the answer, but this is Isa getting hurt here. I know her past, her everything.

"A part of me does, another still can't let go of him or what he's done. I mean, from the start, my plan was to hurt Paul and the others in every single way, now, its peace and harmony, or some of it anyway."

"So before, you had this little plan to attack Paul Lahote and his minions, now, your new plan is to love Paul and be friends with his minions." I guessed.

She sighed, hugging her legs with her arms, "It's not that easy Derrick." Is she giving up that easily?

"Really now?" I asked her. "This isn't you Isabella. Where's the fighting, not letting bull happen to her friends and family and especially not giving up, where is that girl? Where is Isabella Uley?"

"I don't know, why don't you check in later, maybe she'll come back with a bit more pride." She joked, but you could clearly see in her eyes that she wasn't in a joking matter.

I sighed and gave her a hug. Her arms went around my waist. She sighed into my neck. _If only it was like this. _I thought to myself. _It really would have been different, everything would be different_

"And that is why Paul punched you Derrick." Kalen shouted as he got jumped to the ground.

"Why?" Isa asked, breaking away from the hug and sat down on a rock.

"Well, Derrick over 'ere is getting cosy with you. While Paul is _trying_ to get your forgiveness." Jeremy stated.

"Oh." Isa said with her head down.

"I'm hungry." David said.

"You're always hungry." Kalen told him.

"Come on." Isa said, getting off the rock. "Let's go back."

"Why?" Jeremy asked her.

"One, David's hungry. Two, I need to explain things to Sam and the others and three, I've got to punch Paul in the face."

"You know, I feel sorta sorry for Paul. His face is getting really mashed up." When David said that, Bella winced and looked down again.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going now." I told them.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

I felt like I was splitting into two. I felt the pain and anger from the imprint bound as Paul punched Derrick. To tell you, it stung, a lot. I couldn't understand anything, all I did was shout and blame Paul. Then I felt all his regret and guiltiness, and that just made my heard hurt with so much pain. _What kind of imprint am I? What kind of person am I anyway?_ As my thoughts went overboard, like a storm. I couldn't think straight. I hurt Paul so many times, like what he did. But this time, it's hurting more.

When Derrick asked me if I loved Paul, my heart and wolf was screaming yes, but my mind was – well, mixed up, like it didn't understand anything. Yes, I love Paul, but I don't know if he's worth it all, if he's the same person he was years ago.

I felt Derrick's arm go around my shoulder, squeezing it, assuring me.

I kept my head down. Derrick, my best friend that I love so much. If you came strolling by, you'd think we were a couple. We were, once, for like a week, that until I called things off. It was too weird. Me loving my best friend like a girlfriend should, it's just so wrong . He's like a brother to me, while his feelings are so different from mine.

But Paul, my feelings for him are way different. More than I can know or control. Paul was well, Paul. The person I loved when I first met him, when he was holding me tight when my parents got into a fight. He was there, he held me. Like he held me when I had my breakdowns. Now realizing it, the Paul who I had a crush on before was too different from the Paul I imprinted on now.

_Yes, they are different, yet you stand there and hurt him. _My wolf said to me.

Do you even know how it feels? You weren't there when I was in pain. I was never a wolf at that time.

_No, you weren't. But the pain you felt before, that is the pain Paul is feeling right now. _

How?

_How? You mean what. The jealously, the angry, the hurt, the guilt and not to mention all the regret._

_ "_You don't understand." I whispered, not meaning to actually say it.

_No, you don't understand. You never will. For once Isabella, let your soul be happy. Let you be free with all these emotions._

"Isa?" Derrick whispered to me. I looked up at him and he nodded forward, his expression was unread.

I looked to where he was nodding and I felt my heart drop. Paul was sitting on the porch, elbows on his knees, waiting patiently. His expression was mixed with sadness, hurt, confusion and anger, but the one that attracted me was the loneliness. When he felt my heated gaze on him, he looked up and all his emotion turned to happiness. He got up and instantly ran to me. His arms went around my waist while my arms went around his neck.

My plan was to talk to him, punch him for even hurting my best friend, but I've hurt him far too much, and I know it's not far for him.

"I missed you." He whispered into my hair. I bit my lip from smiling. He missed me, actually missed me. "I'm sorry. Really and truly sorry."

"I know." I nodded my face in the crock of his neck. I hugged him tightly, letting my silent tears go onto his shoulder.

We stood like that for what felt like centuries, but it was actually for a few minutes. I sighed into Paul's neck. "Come on, let's go inside." I said to him.

He sighed, disappointed, but nodded anyway. As I started to walk, he gently took my face and kissed me for a second, then broke off. I unwillingly pouted while he smiled to himself and placed his arm on my waist. As we walked into the living room, I saw Derrick, the pups, Emily and his pack. Derrick smiled at me and Paul while the pups mouthed down the blueberry muffins that Emily just made. I sat on the sofa with Paul next to me.

Sam came into the room, leaning on the doorframe, "So Bella, wanna explain, again?" He asked me with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess, but can I eat first?" I asked him. He nodded and threw me a muffin that was in Quil's hand, he midway to eating it. He pouted and quickly went into the kitchen to get more.

"That's all mine!" I heard Jeremy shout from the kitchen. "Don't touch it or I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry!" Quil shouted and ran back into the living room. "That kid scares me." He told us, looking back and forth to the kitchen.

"You better be!" Jeremy shouted, laughing.

I shook my head at them and went back to eating. I noticed Paul and Derrick looking at each other. I nudged Paul. He looked at me and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Be good." I whispered to him. He sighed but nodded.

After I finished eating, everyone went silent. "Okay, so, I'm the white wolf, obvious much? I guess it all happened in Arizona, when I was walking home from a friend's house. I saw a bloodsucker attacking a girl. I don't know what happened next but I just went crazy and phased. I killed the bloodsucker and saved the girl. She fainted so I went her at the hospital. I didn't understand anything, I mean, I turned into a big hairy dog. I did the one thing I could do, I freaked out. I went home and scared the living daylights outta my mum. She believed everything I said and she explained things to me. After that, I went solitary. I kept by myself. That until these three." I smiled at my babies, they grinned back. "These three had gotten themselves into a lot of trouble, they annoyed the so called bully of my school, and I had to defend them.

"She kicked Ben's ass!" Kalen yelled out.

I rolled my eyes at him while everyone laughed. "After that, I got to know 'em and I guess I just loved them. I then met Derrick and he smelt me out. He told me we're the same.

"Isa said, 'no, I'm a girl and you're a boy.'" Derrick interrupted.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Something more polite?" He asked.

"Anyway, he told me about his pack-"

"You're the alpha?" Sam asked Derrick.

"Nope, John is. Jenny is female alpha. Alex is second in command, the beta. While me, Martin and Isa are the mid ranks while the pups are the pups." He answered him.

"Okay."

"So pretty much when I met Derrick, he told me about the pack and I got friendly with them and the rest is history." I finished. "But as much as I would like to tell stories, I'd like to have a nap." I told everyone. I tugged Paul's hand to make him stand up. I waved at everyone, kissed the pups' goodnight and gave Derrick a hug.

***(Line)***

I lay down with Paul next to me. He slung me to his chest and I laid my head on his chest, to his heart.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He laced his fingers with mine, kissing the back of my hand. "I know we've got a _lot _of ``things to talk about-"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow." I interrupted him. "Can we just hold each other right now?" My voice was laced with desperation.

I felt Paul nod. He tilted my chin up and my lips met his. His arms rubbed my body. My arms went around his neck. Soon he had to break the kiss off. I pecked on his lips and lay my head back to his chest. Listening to Paul's heartbeat made me fall into restless sleep,

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Paul gone. My hands searched for him but I didn't find him. I checked the time. Five o'clock. I shook my head and decided to have a shower. Once I had a shower I changed into some shorts, tank top and my Converse. I slowly went downstairs, into the living room but stopped, surprised to see Paul and Derrick sitting on the sofa, talking.<p>

"Isa isn't like the other girls you'd think she is. She has her own style and way of things." Derrick said. "I knew her for nearly all of my life."

"You're a lucky bastard." Paul whispered. I bit my lip from laughing.

"I know." Derrick laughed.

"Do you love her?" Derrick asked a second later.

"With all my heart and soul." Paul answered, so lovingly.

"You sappy much?" Derrick asked, grinning.

"When it comes to girls, then yeah."

"You better protect her." Derrick warned Paul. "You might not know, but she loves you. Yes, she doesn't tell you, but she loves you, even before the imprint."

"I promise to protect her, I love her remember. I'd die for her." The Paul said that made my heart swell.

"If only she asked that, my life would be so much easier." Derrick joked.

"Do you love her?" Paul asked him.

"Yes."

"What way?"

"How a brother should love a sister."

"But there's more." It wasn't a question, but a fact.

"A lot more." Derrick whispered and my heart broke. My best friend still loves me.

"I should be punching you, again. Why aren't I?"

"'Cause you know I ain't a threat."

After a few minutes of silence, I heard Derrick say. "You know, if you weren't the douchebag that hurt my best friend before, I might actually consider befriending you." Derrick said to Paul.

"If you weren't the best friend of the girl I love … I might … no, not even that."

Paul laughed out.

They fisted bumped. _Men._

"Well, I'll go to my sleeping beauty now." Paul said, getting up.

"See ya Lahote."

I quickly went upstairs and dived into my bed. After a few minutes, Paul came into my room. The next I felt his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead and whispered a 'I love you.'

* * *

><p>I choked on my cereal, laughing as I saw Kalen holding Quil in a head lock and David tickling him.<p>

"Come on guys!" Quil yelled.

I suddenly smelt a familiar scent at the door and heard someone knock.

"I got it!" I yelled as Emily started to head for the door. She smiled grateful at me and got back into the kitchen. That woman works far too hard, she should take a break.

I ran to the door in full curiosity. I took a deep breath and smelt an earthy kind of smell, from a person, like the person just went right through the forest trees. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and opened the door with a big smile.

I stared at the man in total confusion. I only meet him once and he told me his life story. I looked closely at him and noticed that he was wear cut off shorts and no shirt, not like what he was wearing when I first met him. What the hell? Is he okay? I looked at his eyes and noticed the similarity to mines and Sam's eyes. The way the light reflected on his eyes, the mischief that's held in the eyes as well. This man had the same eyes as me, the same face as well. I gasped while he grinned at me in the scariest way and said in his deep voice, "Hello Isabella."

_"Joshua?"_


	10. Joshua's Secrets

** A/N: Hey guys. Would ya take a minute or two to read this? **

**So sorry if ihaven't updated until now, it's just that I've been having problems, with school, family, best friends, ex-best friends and I'm sick right now :( boo hoo and what not …**

** But ido have a question: Have you ever been bullied? **

**iask that because this story relates to my life, except I'm not Bella, nor am I a wolf and idont have Paul :'( **

** Sigh. Anyway, this story was made when iwas in a dark place, well, you could say I was in a dark place. But iwas just thinking of a girl getting bullied, then ithought of Paul and Bella and all that jazz. **

** But anyway, the whole thing started with my bullied life. iwas best friends with a girl in primary and now it secondary - at the start - I broke up with her because she went to different classes than me and I met new people, but then her cousin started being rude to me. From the last two years, ihave been bullied by her. But it stopped. On the 2nd of March. All because of my new best friends (Who are amazing by the way!) told my head of year! How weird or whatever you'd call it, it all sounds, it feels like all my emotions are lifted off my shoulder and heart :) So pretty much, this story and all you guys reviewing makes me feel like imma on cloud nine, it makes me think that iactually have a talent and that ishould follow my dreams! **

** Anyway ... Back to the story ... Sorry if I had to tell y'all that, but I just wanted y'all to know :) XD ... So here is chapter 9 :D**

** Oh warning: Lots of cussing and swear words in this chapter ... You have been warned XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Joshua's Secrets

* * *

><p><em>I never knew my father was that much of a bastard. But I guess I had to learn that the hard way.<em>

* * *

><p>"Joshua, what are you doing here?" I asked him, so confused. I heard a growl from the kitchen. I looked back at the door and raised my eye brows, and then to Joshua who was smirking. "Joshua-"<p>

"Isabella, would you be a darling and go get your brother?" _Did he just order me to do something for him?_

"What-"

"Get out of my house!" Sam snarled when he got to me.

"Technically, I'm not in your house." He's actually got the curtsy to joke around in this situation. "I'm on your porch ..."

"Get the fuck out of my house now! Because I-"

"Sam!" I interrupted him, half angry half annoyed, at Joshua and Sam. I slammed the door shut in Joshua's face and dragged Sam into the living room. "Can you calm him?" I asked Emily. She quickly got to work, rubbing her hands onto Sam's arm, saying smooth things to him.

"You okay?" Paul asked, trying to calm me down himself.

"My dad's right outside!" I all but shouted at him. "I've met him before! I'm so stupid not to actually remember him! Not to see through his bloody lies and his bloody -"

"You do know it's rude to talk about someone when they're behind the door!" Joshua yelled.

Sam started shaking again. _Thanks Joshua, thanks a lot._

"Sam, just calm down now, calm down." Emily said to Sam.

"You want me to talk to him?" Derrick asked me. He was worried for me and the others.

"Define talk." Paul asked him.

"Normal talking, asking questions and whatnot, maybe throwing a few punches and kicks here and there if he pisses me off." He casted a look at me and Sam. "If you want me to of course."

"That fucker could die for all I care." Sam snarled.

"Okay, first of all, Sam: calm the fuck down, you don't want to hurt anyone if you phase. So calm your shit down." Then I pointed to Derrick. "Second, yes Derrick, please talk to Joshua, and find out what he wants." I told him.

"We'll go as well." David declared.

"Hell no!" I shouted at him. "Derrick can handle this."

"Come on mum! Derrick needs us!" Kalen said, dramatically.

"When I say no, I mean no boys." I warned them, in my mother position; eyes narrowed, with hands on hips.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Joshua mockingly asked.

I growled deep in my throat. I nodded to Derrick as I leaned into Paul's chest, wanting him to comfort me and wanting myself to calm down, I really don't want innocent people getting hurt.

Derrick nodded back and went to Joshua.

"Ah, Derrick Sage, long time no see." I heard Joshua say to Derrick. That got me interested - not that I wasn't already anyway. But how did Joshua know Derrick?

"Keep walking you asshole but kept your mouth shut, or else." Derrick threatened.

"Or else what?"

"I said keep your gob shut - I'm actually in a mood to deal with assholes like you, and that's not a pretty sight to see."

That was the last thing I heard before it was total silence in the house.

"Damn, ain't he a fucker." Jared said.

"He's my dad, he's supposed to be a fucker." I told to him, knowing that Joshua being here would cause a lot of trouble - for me, Sam, the pack and probably the whole of La Push and maybe Forks.

* * *

><p>Derrick P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Uley, listen good and listen well." I said to Joshua as I threw him to a tree. I smirked as I heard the satisfying crunch of his back. Broken back. Perfect. "You leave now, and you won't get hurt - much."<p>

"Ha! So funny Sage! You've just like you're dad." Joshua growled out.

"Fucker!" I yelled out as I smashed his head to the tree. I held onto his throat, squeezing it tightly. "You better shut up or else."

He tried to talk, probably trying to get some air but I ain't letting him.

"Now, be a good dog and do as I say or I'll end up killing you. No one will care anyway, huh?" I asked him. "Fuck!" I yelped as the fucker kicked my stomach - hard. I kneeled down, holding my stomach. Dawn him for being a big ass werewolf. He having to be stronger and older than me. Joshua suddenly kicked my face with his foot. I felt blood in my mouth. I spat it out onto the ground. Joshua took my face onto his hands and made me look at him, straight into his eye.

"Listen good and listen well Derrick Sage." He mocked my words. "You think you're so amazing and brilliant, but in reality, you're not. You think your secret's all covered up but think again! You think that everything's fine and dandy while it's not." He suddenly had a thoughtful look on his face. "I wonder how Bella would feel if she knew that her whole family is in danger because of you. I mean, the only point I'm here is to make your life hell like I did to your dad's. Man, it was fun to see Nick struggle with himself. He felt so much regret for himself after what he did to Mina." Joshua paused, a small smirk creepy to his face, then it turned into a shit eating grin. "Isn't Mina a Lahote? And isn't Bella's imprint Paul Lahote? Mina's son? Oh how perfect! I wonder how Paul will react to finding out that your dad practically raped Mina! Oh, and let's not forget that after the raping, both Mina and Nick made you!"

"It was your bloody fault anyway! You made my dad do that!" I snarled at him.

"But your dad took it himself. He raped Mina - not me. I only planted it in his head. He finished it all for me."

"You fucker!" I snarled at him.

"I know, I know. I'm this, I'm that. I agree and all." he said, thinking that it was a compliment.

Far away, I heard some paws on the ground.

Joshua suddenly threw me to the ground. He smirked at me and waved his hands.

"I'll see you later Derrick Sage - or rather Lahote. Remember: I'm here to make your life hell."

I coughed and hugged my body to myself.

"Derrick!" I heard Paul yelled. I winced at him. We had the same nose, ear and mouth. We really were brothers. "You okay man?" He got me to sit up. I nodded. "Come on." I stood up slowly and walked - actually limped with him to Sam's house.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I found him on the floor of the forest. He bleeding and all." Paul said to me as he laid me down onto my bed, on top of him. "But he's better now anyway." He said after seeing the look on my face.<p>

"I know, it's just - I hate Joshua for hurting Derrick like that." I told him.

"Yeah, me too." Paul replied, agreeing with me.

"Look at you, being all friendly to my best friend." I teased him.

"Yeah, well, yeah." Paul stuttered.

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I whispered to him.

"So, why the change of heart?" Paul asked me after a few seconds ticked by.

"Of what?" I asked him, but I knew the answer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned onto his chest.

"Why are you suddenly all nice to me - not that I want you to stop or anything, I just really want to know."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess it was the fact that you were hurting. That I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt by me. I guess the hurt I was bringing to you made me think that you'd had enough. I mean, you love me now -"

"I have always loved you." Paul confirmed. His grip on my waist tightened. "I was just stupid and jealous. You had a mum while I didn't. You had people who loved you while I had none. You also had my heart." He pecked my lips. "When I saw you in school with your overgrown trousers and your too tight t-shirt, you still looked beautiful. Even right now, you still make my heart beat faster than anything and anyone could."

"I was not wearing overgrown-"

"Yes you was!" Paul interrupted me, grinning like a fool.

"I was not!" I pouted, arms crossed.

"Yes you were." He said, pecking my lips again.

"So you forgive me?" Paul asked quietly.

I cupped his face with my hands. I rubbed his cheeks, giving him a smile. "If you forgive me."

"Why do you need to be forgiven?"

"I've hurt you Paul, so bad." Tears unwillingly went down my face.

"But I hurt you as well." He replied.

"Not as much as me." I retorted.

"Bella." He sigh out. "I forgive you if forgive me. That's fair and square."

"If you say so." I whispered, my head down.

"Bells?" He asked, tipping my chin so I could look in his eyes. "Do you want me to get flowers? Jewellery? Chocolate? A Car? What do you want?" He asked jokingly.

"Nothing Paul, nothing." I said, giggling. "It's just, you forgave me so easily."

"It's cause I love you." He whispered.

"I know." I said to him, not saying what he wanted me to at and not reacting the way he wants me to react.

"Hey, I can wait. I can wait when you say I love you as well. I don't mind Bella. I love you, so much that I'll go along whatever you want to go along. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Can you be my boyfriend, knowing that I can't say I love you back." I asked him.

"As long as your here, breathing and eating, that you're not with someone else or that you're not in my arms, I'm okay, I'm happy." He told me.

"Thank you Paul." I said to him. I leaned my head forward to his. My lips soon met his and our lips danced along together. Paul nipped my lower lip. I opened my mouth so Paul could enter -

"Oi lover birds! Derrick's awake." Quil's voice echoed. He banged on my door. "And stop the smooching and get patrolling. Sam's orders!"

I rolled my eyes at Quil and gently pushed Paul off me. He pouted. I pecked on his lip and dragged him downstairs.

"Finally, sleeping beauty's awake." Pail said as we saw Derrick on the sofa, with Leah dabbing a cloth on his face to wash away the blood.

I sat next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm alive, that's good enough for me." Derrick replied.

"Not good enough for me." Leah mumbled.

"Aw, it's okay Lee Lee, I've got a good and very nice nurse like you to get me back to walking and talking." Derrick said to Leah.

"Well, you've mastered the talking, let's get you walking." Leah joked.

I raised my brows at them. Leah got a nick name from Derrick ... It could only mean one thing ...

"What's up with the grin Bella?" Kalen asked me as he saw me.

"Nothing." I lied, innocently. "Anyway, I've got patrol, so bye." I waved and pecked on Paul's cheek and quickly dashed outside before anyone could say anything. _If my guess is right, my plan would work._ I thought as I phased into a wolf.

* * *

><p>I lay down in wolf form once I was in my clearing.<p>

_Look here, it's Isabella_. A familiar but sickening voice said behind me.

I turned my head to see a black wolf that looked like Sam, but it wasn't. It was Joshua. He can communicate with me through mind? Damn! I have to tell Sam and the others.

_Are you alright Isabella_? He asked again.

_Fuck off Joshua!_ I said to him.

"That isn't something you say to your father, now is it Isabella?" He mocked me.

_My father died with my mother in a car crash. _I informed him, trying to get the memory away from my head. I didn't want him to see anything of my mum.

He snarled as I mentioned my mother and father._ I am your father!_

_You left me! You left me and mum and never returned. You're not my father!_

_ I am you father by blood, not love Isabella!_

_But what matters to me most is that love! Something you'd never know! _I snarled at him.

Be careful Isabella, you might lose your beloved ones. You might even have to choose between them. He said to her, smirking a tiny bit.

_ What the hell? _I asked him.

_Goodbye. _He only said then walked away him me.

_ Get back here Joshua. I _growled at him but he didn't listen. _You prick! _I yelled after him.

* * *

><p>"Stupid mutt, little shit, fucker of the century -"<p>

"Swearing much?" Jared asked me as I walked home in human form.

"I saw _daddy dearest _again and he said some words that makes me want to push him off a cliff." I sarcastically told him. Then thought for a second. "Actually, I think I will push him off a cliff next time I see his good for nothing face of his."

"You do that Bella." He said to himself.

"Honey, I'm home!" He shouted as he stepped into Sam's house. I rolled my eyes at him but stopped when I noticed that Paul wasn't in the house. Derrick wasn't also. It wasn't a bother really, they must be talking or something. But what bothered me was what Joshua said to me.

_"Be careful Isabella, you might lose your beloved ones. You might even have to choose between them."_

His voice rang through my ears. Paul was missing. Derrick was missing. Something in my gut was telling me something was different, too different. I bit back a sob as I ran to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Wanna review it? Lol, and Whatcha think of Derrick? He being Paul's half-brother and having him kidnapped with Paul? Tell me by a review :D<strong>

** And also could you guys read my other story: Only In The Past. It's a Bella and Embry Imprint story :) Read and Review please :)**


End file.
